The Two Stars
by Mystifying Roses
Summary: Ichihime of the East agreed to marry General Caesar of the West to save her clan. This should just be a political marriage, but affections grow. They have no idea just how their union of East & West would affect the upcoming battle and the fate of both of the Stars. [Divergent fic]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: SPOILERS. Also, important A/N to understand the fic. This fic will have Caesar and Ichihime as the mains and will be developing the Western Star characters more; though Nobu and others will still play important parts. This will diverge and won't end like the anime did. There would be no point if I went in loops to just arrive there.

To say the least, I was disappointed at the lack of development for the Westerners. They have such a great cast of historical characters, but don't really utilize them imo, so there will be changes to some of them. Also, I'll be honest, Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc doesn't really sit well as a good Jeanne d'Arc, and so I am going to have Joan of Arc in here. Basically someone else, who is more like, with a little twist (like they all are), the historical Jeanne d'Arc and will be called Joan to tell them apart (you need Jeanne in the East to get Da Vinci there and so on). She will even look like Jeanne, so just imagine how Jeanne looked at the beginning of ep 1 in that dress and there is her. There will be a plot reason for this other than a more historical Joan (can't spoil it). I will be putting Joan, instead of Hannibal, with Charlemagne and it makes a historical connection too. But despite all of this the focus will mainly be on Caesar & Ichihime, everybody else will be supporting.

**Condensed Version**: Caesar/Ichi mains; develop Western Star characters; change some Western characters; add Joan of Arc, who is a more historical-like Jeanne d'Arc.

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, others will be revealed as they come.

I will have an excerpt from ep 12 and the Caesar/Ichi scenes of ep 14 in this (along with a few others) as that's where their relationship begins and to have a cohesive story. Episode 14 is where this story starts to really diverge from the anime.

**Interesting Facts**: Arthur, Alexander, Caesar, and Charlemagne have something in common. They are 4 of the 9 Worthies, who symbolize chivalry and are called princes no matter what their rank was in life.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"In exchange... I will have you give me Lady Ichihime."

Instantly gasps of shock were heard at Caesar's bold proposal.

"I wish to have Lady Ichihime as my queen," Caesar reaffirmed in his arrogant tone of voice.

Nobunaga went into immediate shock.

"Damn you, Caesar!" Mitsuhide yelled. "How dare you think we would accept such a proposal!?"

The murmuring immediately began; everybody clearly disapproved. Caesar and Nobunaga ignored them and stared each other down; neither budging. Both of them were like powerful lions that would pounce at the first sign of weakness.

"Please wait," Ichihime commanded which caused everyone to turn to her. "I will respond personally to the matter of my own marriage." She stood up with the "bowl of emptiness" and then sat down in front of Caesar. She placed the bowl down between them and bowed her head in respect. Caesar watched her without a word spoken. "I... gladly accept."

"Ichi... you..." was all Nobunaga could respond with.

"Ichihime!" Caesar gasped in surprise. He didn't think she would readily agree.

Everybody else was in shock as well; particularly Mitsuhide.

"If I can save my brother, the Oda's lands, and people... no, the entire Star of the East, in exchange for my life, I will do so," Ichihime calmly explained. "But..." she then pointed her stirring stick at Caesar. "But, if you fail to make good on your promise, I have resolved to end your life, even at the cost of my own. Are you still willing?"

Caesar stared at her a few moments. It was then and there that the general realized that she was truly a special woman; more special than any person he had met. He then smiled with a chuckle. He didn't say anything as the princess bowed her head once more; that was all that was needed to seal the deal.

Jeanne looked at the card she had drawn earlier. "The unwise one... The fool is Lady Ichihime?" Little did they all know that was a very wise decision. In fact hardly any would ever think of it as wise no matter what would come. Especially one person...

Beside Jeanne, Mitsuhide collapsed onto his hands and knees. He was in complete shock and utter disbelief at what was happening. He looked like he was in the midst of a nightmare and was suffering greatly.

Ichihime stared at her future husband. While she was calm and collected on the outside; inside she was scared. She always acted like the perfect princess as was expected of her, but she still was a girl. She had wishes and dreams of the future and she was sad she had to relinquish them. But she would always fulfill her duty at the cost of anything. Especially since her marriage to him would grant the Oda clan so much.

_Crack!_ A large, red split suddenly appeared on the Star of the West; sending everyone into another round of shock.

"How ominous," da Vinci stated.

Mitsuhide didn't notice a thing. He was still reeling in the news of Ichihime accepting Caesar's proposal. "Ichihime-sama," he gasped out.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day and the next were spent with Caesar in meetings with his soon to be brother-in-law and other Oda clansmen. It was decided that the next day Ichihime would go to Caesar and that was when a small wedding just for the formalities would take place. Da Vinci would actually be the one marrying them as he was from the West, but was serving Nobunaga. Caesar wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but realized that the scientist was really the only option as any other of Owari would be loath to do the task. Caesar had granted Ichihime's request to have it at Oda Castle, so there was no way around it.<p>

Ichihime sighed nervously as she was led to where she would wed General Caesar of the West. She was in her white wedding kimono and helped by the sisters, Chacha, Hatsu, and Gou. She paused to look at the gardens, especially the sakura tree. She didn't know if this would be her last time to gaze at this scenery, so she wanted to make the most of it.

"Lady Ichihime," the voice of da Vinci called.

She turned to the blue haired scientist. "Hello, da Vinci-dono," the princess greeted.

When da Vinci reached her, he bowed dramatically. "It's an honor to perform your wedding."

Ichihime gave a small smile. "Thank you for volunteering." Rather she truly felt that way or not, she had to be polite.

Da Vinci straightened up and rubbed his chin. "Hm, you seem nervous."

Ichihime froze for a moment. "I see..." was all she could reply with. She hoped she wasn't noticeable and he was just especially discerning.

"Don't worry, I doubt anyone would notice," da Vinci reassured which relieved the princess. _"Except for General Caesar,"_ he added in his mind. Then the scientist drew out some cards and spread them out in a fan-like way. "Would you like to draw one; they give insight. It may help."

Ichihime stared at the offered cards. She reached out and delicately took one. She turned it over to reveal the face of the card. Da Vinci moved over and looked. "Ah, the Lovers upright!" he exclaimed.

"What does it mean?" Ichihime requested.

"The Lovers represent perfection, harmony, and mutual attractiveness. The bond the two lovers have created is incredibly strong and is reflective of a marriage." Ichihime's heart clenched; her marriage wasn't that. "It also represents choices on a grand scale. Something that looks negative is actually a blessing in disguise."

Ichihime looked up at da Vinci. "So, my marriage to Caesar-dono will truly bring good to the Oda clan?"

Da Vinci gave an enigmatic smile. "Perhaps so."

Ichihime looked ahead. "As long as Caesar-dono upholds his promise, I will be satisfied." She thought to Mitsuhide, but shook her head. "I am ready."

Da Vinci bowed. "As you wish." He watched as the princess walked away and smirked. _"Ah, Lady Ichihime, you and General Caesar are far more interesting than I first thought."_ He then took a different route to arrive ahead of her to where the ceremony would be held.

Later Ichihime was beside Caesar as the ceremony was taking place. It was a strange wedding that was infused with Western and Eastern traditions, though nothing extravagant or lengthy.

Ichihime peered at Caesar from the corner of her eye. As if sensing her gaze he turned to her and gave a small smile. She immediately looked ahead and she heard a suppressed chuckle. _How dare he laugh at her!_ For the rest of the ceremony she made an effort to not look at him.

After the ceremony Ichihime was with Caesar in front of Quo Vadis. Everyone else was in a line watching them. It was night time and they had already had a celebration supper; though it wasn't very celebratory.

Ichihime gazed at her brother, then Himiko, then Ranmaru, then da Vinci, and then Mitsuhide, who looked especially grim. She refused to allow her vision to linger on him, as to keep her emotions in check, so she looked back at her brother. Nobunaga took a step forward and gave her a forced smile. "Stay safe, Ichi. And take care," he offered.

Ichihime gave a small smile in return. "I will, Nobu-nii-sama."

The princess was surprised that Caesar didn't say anything or interrupt them. She was slightly curious and turned to him. He raised his eyebrow as he tried to read what was on her mind. "Are you ready?" he inquired.

Ichihime nodded. "I am, Caesar-dono."

Caesar nodded and almost instantly Quo Vadis's hand raised them higher. She gave one last look to what she was leaving: the castle, the lands, and the people... How she would miss them. She lowered her head as she entered Quo Vadis with her husband.

* * *

><p><em>In Space...<em>

Magellan's airship was flying right above the Eastern Star. This time his passengers were two generals of the Round Table, Charlemagne and Cesare Borgia, along with Charlemagne's lieutenant, Joan of Arc. He thought when he brought da Vinci and Jeanne along that had been painful. Admittedly only because they abandoned ship and he didn't know exactly how to tell that to King Arthur, but their company wasn't that bad. The next trip with Caesar was painful in its own way and this time because of the company. Caesar wasn't bad company; he had good taste in wine, though he tended to talk too much about beautiful women for his tastes. It wasn't him, but the twins, who were always talking about blood that was so bad. How did Caesar stand them was beyond him. Still despite that nothing prepared him for this...

Joan was sitting primly with her hands in her laps. She was gazing at the Star of East with the eyes of a child who had just seen the world for the first time. "Beautiful... How brilliantly it shines," she mused.

Charlemagne walked over and leaned over her; placing his hand on the back of the sofa. "Its splendor dims before your brilliance, ma chérie," he spoke gently.

Joan looked over at her superior and smiled. "Such flattery is ill fitting of you to speak, mon capitaine."

"I speak the truth," he replied sincerely. He lifted a lock of her hair and gave it a soft kiss.

"Then, there must be something wrong with your eyes," she said with amusement.

"I admit something has been wrong with me ever since I met you." He then kissed her soundly on the lips and she accepted it.

In the background Magellan had his hand over his face. _'Why must they...' _he thought. He looked over to Cesare, who wasn't bothered at all. He was merely drinking his wine like nothing was going on. _'Figures.'_

Then Charlemagne straightened up and turned to the admiral. "Joan and I shall fight Nobunaga while the encampment is being set up. We shall see for ourselves if Caesar is a traitor or not. Can we land now?"

"Yes, General Charlemagne," Magellan replied. Truthfully speaking he was glad they were leaving. Their romantics could qualify as psychological torture to some and he was one of them.

Charlemagne turned to his subordinate. "Let us go, Joan."

"Yes, to the azure star so verdant and green, and plentiful with water," Joan replied. And with that the two left to depart.

As Magellan watched them and their forces leave, he was deep in thought. "Will the Cerberus Twins turn the Star of the East into Hell?" he mused.

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

Ichihime nervously clutched at her sleeping kimono. She knew what Caesar would want tonight and it scared her, but she tried not to let it show. He would want to claim her and in their culture it was his right, no matter how she felt. On the Eastern Star women were a secondary class and they were expected to be quiet, submissive wives. Their only real purpose was to provide heirs and to please their husbands. Her impression of her new husband was of a womanizing, cold-hearted, cruel man, who only was interested in her for her beauty. But it was worth it as with her marriage to Caesar, he became her brother's ally. Yes, it was worth it...

She heard Caesar walk up to her, which caused her to look up at him. He was looking down at her with a soft smile. She immediately looked away.

"Ah, Ichihime, please do not look so sad," Caesar pleaded as he sat down on the bed in front of her. She still refused to look at him as he leaned toward her. "What can I do to make you smile?" he asked. She turned her head even more away from him.

Caesar looked down as he thought of something. "Oh!" he exclaimed which caused Ichihime to turn to him; curious as to what he was getting at. "I have just the thing."

Then Caesar left and she was alone. For a few moments Ichihime just stared at the door he had gone out of. She couldn't imagine what he could be doing. She was expecting him to take her immediately, but he was trying to make her... smile? This was too surreal. She wondered what he could be doing and a part of her was scared to know. But a part of her was curious...

After an agonizing amount of time her new husband came back with something very strange...

"What the..." Ichihime started as she stared at what Caesar had laid before her. "What is this?" she finally completed.

"Western tea and sweets," Caesar informed as he scooped something mysterious in a small container.

"Sweets... This black thing?" Ichihime asked incredulously. She had never seen something that looked like that. She couldn't imagine how it was a sweet.

"Torta tenerina. It's chocolate," Caesar further explained as he shook the sugar on.

"Choc-co-late..." Ichihime repeated part in curiosity and part to say the word herself. As he cut the cake, she lifted her hand and pointed to the sugar. "What is that white snow-like powder?"

"It's powdered sugar. Please try it," Caesar requested and handed his bride a slice.

Ichihime took the cake and delicately lifted it up to sniff it. "Ah, what a mysterious, sweet fragrance!" she exclaimed as her face lit up some.

Caesar smiled; pleased that it was already starting to lift his bride's spirits.

Then Ichihime took a small bite with her fork. "Oh my! It is slightly bitter, yet sweet. I have never tasted anything like it," she gushed and looked up at her husband. "It is delicious."

"I'm glad to hear that. I am proud of how it turned out," Caesar replied with a smug expression.

"Eh?" Ichihime reacted in surprise. "Then... you made this by your own hand, Caesar-dono?"

"Is that so strange?" Caesar asked like it was a normal thing and expected all the men to do the same.

"I am a little surprised," Ichihime admitted. "After all, the warriors of the East do not make sweets."

"The same goes for the West," Caesar informed. Didn't he just allude it was something normal?

"Oh, my!" Ichihime exclaimed and couldn't help, but give a little laugh at that.

Caesar's expression turned into a soft smile. "Finally, a smile."

Ichihime immediately gasped in surprise. Not for him pointing it out, but the fact that she was smiling. How could she be acting this way with him? How could she be warming up to him, especially this fast?

"You are much more beautiful when you smile," Caesar continued with a compliment.

"You should not speak of beauty so casually," Ichihime retorted and looked away with a little red staining her cheeks.

"Why not?" Caesar pressed. "What is wrong with describing things of beauty as beautiful?"

"Th-that's..." Ichihime stuttered; unable to come up with a retort. She had been called beautiful before, but the word he used to call her beautiful, "utsukushii", had never been used to describe her. In her language it was a word usually reserved for something almost divine and sacred. To call her that... And to top it off she was already flustered by him when he pointed out that see was smiling. Really this man...

Suddenly they heard the sound of a strong wind outside and it got both of their attentions. Ichihime was the first to get up and walk to the window to investigate. Caesar soon followed and stood beside her.

"Snow?" Ichihime mused out loud. "Why, at this time of the year?"

At that moment Caesar noticed something and looked up. Up, high in the night sky was a bright, green light, and it was moving rapidly across the sky. "That's..." Caesar started, but didn't finish. He recognized who that might be and hoped he was wrong... He turned to Ichihime and smiled. "Come, Ichihime, we had better finish the cake."

Ichihime looked up at her husband and nodded. Truthfully she was anxious to eat more of that delicious chocolate. It was quickly becoming her new favorite food and she was hoping this would not be the last time she would get to taste it. They both went back to the bed and started on the cake. They talked some all the way through and it seemed like no time at all that it was gone. It was at that time that the princess's nerves came back. Surely Caesar would want to... He wouldn't have gone through all of that if he didn't...

She silently watched as Caesar reached out with his hand and stroked her cheek. "Sleep well, dear Ichihime. I hope you have pleasant dreams."

Ichihime blinked a few moments in surprise. "Caesar-dono?" she almost squeaked.

"Rest easy. I do not wish to do anything that you don't wish for, my dear," Caesar said softly.

All Ichihime could do was stare at her husband. She was not expecting this at all. Caesar smiled softly at her and then got up. She watched as he got on the other side of the bed and laid down with his back to her. "Good night, Ichihime," Caesar wished over his shoulder.

Ichihime blinked as she came back to her senses. "Good night," she automatically replied as she laid down. _'What a strange man...'_ she thought. After a little while, she turned on her side and stared at her husband's back. She could tell he was already asleep. If he kept being such a gentleman then perhaps this wouldn't be so hard after all... She was already seeing that her initial impression of him wasn't exactly accurate. _'He's not so cruel...' _She then closed her eyes and fell asleep far more quickly than she thought she would have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I felt silly copying what I did, but it felt even sillier not to with how I am writing this story. XD Well, in the anime it seems like when a card is drawn it is never drawn again, but I couldn't resist having Ichi draw the Lovers. I felt that if characters represented cards Caesar & Ichi were definitely the Lovers. Especially with all of Caesar's talk of love. LOL Also, I have Charlemagne and Joan as romantic lovers as a nod to the anime.

**French Translations**:

Ma chérie: my dear

Mon capitaine: my captain


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, others will be revealed as they come.

**Interesting Facts**: In the Welsh Triads (a work of Celtic legends that includes historical figures; King Arthur appears in it too), Caesar invaded Britain for a woman, his lover Fflur. In it a British chieftain had abducted her and killed 6000 Romans in the process (he also had done a lot of bad things to his fellow countrymen). Also in legends Caesar is the son of Odin and started the English monarchy of East Anglia.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The next morning Ichihime awoke to the sun shining through her window. She blinked the haze away to get the world into focus. She had actually slept soundly last night, which was unusual as she couldn't remember the last time she did. And it was shocking too considering who she was with...

"Good morning, my dear Ichihime," came a deep voice to her side. She immediately turned to see Caesar with his head propped on his left hand. He was gazing at her softly.

"Caesar-dono!" she exclaimed, but then remembered her manners. "Good morning..." He smiled at her and when he said no more she spoke again. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Gazing at you. You are so beautiful while you sleep, my dear Ichihime," Caesar smoothly complimented.

Ichihime's face turned bright red and she turned away to hide it. "You really shouldn't talk about beauty so easily..." She clutched the sheets tighter as if to protect herself from his words.

Caesar chuckled. "Ah, you can be so adorable too."

Ichihime pouted. She was getting nowhere with him; in fact he was enjoying it! She gave up and looked out the window. "Oh! I wonder how much snow fell..."

"Do you wish to go out and see?" Caesar inquired.

Ichihime turned sharply to him. "You would allow me to go outside?"

Caesar shrugged. "Sure, you are my wife and this is your new home, you may go anywhere. I trust you won't run away."

Ichihime's face lit up which caused Caesar to smile again. She was excited to be able to explore the castle and grounds. The architecture here was so different than what she was used to, she wanted to study it. It wasn't known to many, but she was actually a very curious girl, it was just something she had to hide. As the Oda princess she had to hide her emotions and be the perfect picture of grace and beauty. But for some reason Caesar brought forth those emotions she had been a master at hiding...

"Come, let's get dressed and have breakfast, then go outside," Caesar instructed; jerking Ichihime out of her musings. She nodded eagerly and watched as he got up. He turned to her and smiled. "I shall get ready in another room. I'll send your ladies-in-waiting in to help you."

Ichihime smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Caesar-dono." Caesar nodded and she watched as he left the room. He really was a curious man.

After Ichihime got ready she stepped out of their room to see Caesar. He was leaning against a pillar as he waited for her. As soon as he noticed her, he pushed off of it and smiled tenderly at her. He then reached for her hand and gave a light kiss on her knuckles.

Ichihime immediately turned red again. "Caesar-dono?"

Caesar stayed in that position and looked up at her with smirk. "Ah, this is a traditional greeting, my lady."

"O-oh..." was all Ichihime could get out. This was very embarrassing.

Caesar chuckled as he straightened up. "Ready, Ichihime?"

Ichihime nodded as she tried to control her lingering blush. "Y-yes, Caesar-dono." She hated how she stuttered!

With a soft smile Caesar extended his arm which Ichihime blinked owlishly at it.

Caesar chuckled. "Ah, forgive me; I should have realized you don't know what this means either."

Ichihime looked up at him, but didn't have time to inquire about it. Caesar grabbed her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, which caused Ichihime's blush to return. "Caesar-dono?"

Caesar smiled down at her. "This is also tradition on the Star of the West."

"I see..." Ichihime looked at her hand. _"So, it's normal to touch so much? I'll never get used to this..."_

Caesar led her to a close by room which was obviously a dining room. She looked around everywhere at the fine decor. The small table and chairs was entirely foreign to her. She then noticed food that she had never seen before.

Ichihime allowed Caesar to lead her to the table for two. He then dropped her hand and pulled out a chair. All he had to do was look up at her for her to figure out that she was to sit there. She did so and scooted up as he pushed her in. She watched as he walked around and sat down before her. He flashed her a smile; obviously pleased that she was watching him. In embarrassment she looked down at what was before her. She didn't know what was before her...

Caesar gazed at his wife as she studied what they were having. "I'm sorry, my dear, but where I come from we have light breakfasts. We make up for it at lunch and dinner though," he explained.

Ichihime shook her head. "It's fine. It looks quite appealing. I have never seen anything like this."

Caesar smirked. "Ah, that is pastries and cheese. I had them make soft bread for you as I figured crispy bread wouldn't be something you're used to or like."

Ichihime whipped her head up as she stared in surprise at her husband. "You even thought of that?"

Caesar leaned back with a smug smile on his lips. "Of course, I wish to please my new wife after all."

Ichihime gave a smile. "Thank you for your consideration."

Caesar gestured to her plate. "Go ahead and try it."

Ichihime nodded as she picked up one of the pastries. She delicately took a small bite and instantly her face lit up. "How delicious!"

Caesar smiled in relief. "I'm glad."

Ichihime giggled. "Your insight and taste are impeccable, Caesar-dono."

Caesar expression turned prideful. "I'm glad you agree."

Ichihime looked at him in suspicion and wondered what he meant by that... She decided to shake it away and laughed. Caesar's expression turned soft; he was immensely pleased at how comfortable she was becoming.

The rest of the breakfast was spent with them talking the whole way through.

* * *

><p><em>At Owari...<em>

A mighty wind was blowing as a green, giant war armor flew in. Inside was Charlemagne at the pilot's seat while Joan was standing beside him. He had a purple flower in his hand that he held to his face. "Ma chérie, I believe it is time."

"Oui," Joan replied with a smile and raised her necklace to reveal a blue regalia. She then became serious. "Just don't be surprised when Lord Caesar turns his blade on us."

Charlemagne nodded in her direction and held up his green regalia. "I see... So, he has truly betrayed us?"

"I believe so." Joan's regalia then glowed as well as Charlemagne's.

The giant war armor was released and they started a dead fall to the ground. The shield on the left arm of the weapon glowed and instantly the lake was turned to solid ice. Soon after Charlemagne landed with a loud thud on the ice.

Inside the Oda castle, Nobunaga and da Vinci ran to the balcony to get a closer look at the intruder.

"A giant war armor from the West!" Mitsuhide called out as it appeared on the map.

"The Carolus Magnus," da Vinci stated. "Belonging to General Charlemagne, wielder of the Regalia of wind and water."

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

Caesar was looking at the clouds that had gathered over Owari. "I see. So those clouds were due to Charlemagne after all," Caesar stated aloud to himself. He then heard the laughter of children and looked up. Sure enough, Bianchi and Nell were on the roof of a building.

"It's because you've been dithering, Caesar!" Bianchi called out.

Nell lifted her leg up in the air. "Maybe they are going to one up you."

Caesar turned to them. "What do the two of you know?" he demanded.

"Who knows?" Bianchi replied impishly. "Maybe something you don't need to know?"

"Maybe something you don't want other people to know?" Nell added in the same manner.

Caesar narrowed his eyes. If the twins weren't willing to offer up the information then this definitely wasn't a good sign.

* * *

><p><em>At Owari...<em>

Nobunaga, Jeanne (Ranmaru), & Hideyoshi (or rather Saru (monkey) as he was called by Nobunaga) were out to greet their intruder. Nobunaga pulled down his sleeve as he gazed at his opponent. "So, Charlemagne, huh?"

"Hah!" Saru exclaimed. "It's not like the length of your name decides your worth!" And that came from the one who made up his surname...

"The Fool, Orleans, and Goku, advance!" Mitsuhide ordered.

All three of them confirmed the order given to them and jumped off a cliff of ice.

"Nobu-sama!" Saru called. "Please allow me to land the first blow!"

"Very well. You have my permission!" Nobunaga yelled out in his usual hot-blooded manner.

"It is an honor!" And with his signature yell Saru charged forward.

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

Caesar was on the radio with Kenshin. "The border on the Echigo side is also closed off by snow?" he inquired.

"Indeed," Kenshin confirmed. "The blizzard is such that even skilled scouts cannot cross it."

"The eastern shore of Biwa Lake is frozen over. So the Oda are completely isolated..."

"This is hardly an act of nature," Kenshin replied. "It appears your star is making its move upon this star in earnest."

"Hm..." Caesar mused.

"Caesar-dono," Ichihime's commanding voice suddenly came. Caesar looked behind him to see his bride with a naginata. "My homeland is in dire straits. If you will not go, Caesar-dono, I will go to Owari myself!"

Caesar walked up to his bride. "I cannot."

"Why!?" Ichihime demanded.

"Because it would mean opposing King Arthur."

"Then choose, right here and now! Me, or your master!" she demanded.

Caesar was shocked at first, but then gave a bemused smile. "...You," he finally said.

It was Ichihime's turn to be surprised. "Eh?"

Caesar smiled. "I said I choose you. I will go to your brother's aide."

Ichihime blinked and then smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Caesar-dono!" Caesar nodded and then walked past her to leave. She watched as he left. "Caesar-dono..."

* * *

><p><em>At Owari...<em>

"I am Oda Nobunaga's best retainer!" Saru called out. "Toyotomi Hideyoshi! I will strike the first blow!"

"You are acting like a wild monkey," Charlemagne replied and calmly deflected him. Saru immediately struck some more, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"Mon capitaine, let's end this," Joan instructed and held out her regalia.

"Oui, ma chérie," Charlemagne replied.

"Corde du arroser!" Joan called out. A cord of water shot out from Charlemagne's axe and incased Goku, which caused the monkey to scream.

"Lame du glace!" Charlemagne yelled and swung down with his axe. The water on Goku immediately turned to ice.

"What?" Saru was stunned as he tried to move, but couldn't.

"Monkey!" Nobunaga yelled.

"Goku was immobilized!" Mitsuhide exclaimed.

"Yes this is..." da Vinci started with his hand on his heart. "Adiabatic expansion!" he exclaimed in a dramatic flair with his arms thrown out wide and his head back.

"So, who is next, bon ami?" Charlemagne taunted.

Jeanne rushed forward ignoring Nobunaga yelling out her name "Ranmaru".

"Again, mon capitaine, her banner shan't hold," Joan instructed.

"Lame du glace!" Charlemagne yelled out once more and sent ice in Jeanne's direction. She waved her banner which was instantly incased with ice.

"What!?" Jeanne exclaimed as she stared at her frozen banner. Everyone else on the Oda side were shocked as well.

Charlemagne smirked. "So, that banner is only good at deflecting blows, not against something that incases it."

"Once more should do it, mon capitaine," Joan informed.

"Oui," Charlemagne acknowledged and struck again. But before it could reach Jeanne Nobunaga stepped in between with his fiery sword. The ice overcame the fire and incased the Fool's right arm. Before Nobunaga had time to react Charlemagne swooped in and axed the arm off.

"Nobunaga!" Jeanne called out.

Nobunaga gritted his teeth and went to make another attack, but before he could Charlemagne axed the Fool's other arm off. The Fool went flying to the ground.

"Know your place," Charlemagne demeaned.

"My betrothed!" Himiko called out as she lowered her telescope. "Bah! If only Azuchi was ready in time..."

Inside da Vinci studied the holographic map. "It appears this dome of clouds is amplifying his Regalia's powers."

Mitsuhide immediately turned to his subordinates. "Shred these clouds, now!"

"Our cannons are not strong enough to reach them!" the man replied.

Mitsuhide grunted and looked up at the clouds. "If only I could wield a Regalia, myself!" he lamented.

Joan turned her attention to somewhere off in the distance like she could see something that no one else could. She then looked down at her superior. "Mon capitaine, it's time."

"J'ai le plaisir," Charlemagne replied and raised his axe to deal the final blow. But before that could happen...

"Veni, vidi, vici!" Caesar exclaimed and shot his cannon at the clouds. The clouds immediately evaporated into nothing. Charlemagne stopped and looked up at the new arrival.

"I, Gaius Julius Caesar, am here!" Caesar exclaimed from the cliff he was perched on.

"Caesar..." Charlemagne started. "You will turn against a Brother of the Round Table?"

"I need no reason to save the life of my brother-in-law," Caesar replied. "What husband will not listen to his new wife's pleas?" He then thought of what happened not too long ago with Ichihime.

Caesar lifted his hand to his mask. "I, Caesar, will gladly turn my blade against my former comrade-in-arms, for love's sake.

At the Oda castle, everyone at the balcony was staring at him in disbelief. Mitsuhide lowered his head as he closed his eyes. He seemed to be in pain. "Caesar!" he yelled in a strained voice.

Charlemagne's and Joan's reaction was a bemused one. "Of course..." Charlemagne muttered.

Joan turned to her superior. "Well, it is romantic..."

Charlemagne nodded. "Oui, and I can appreciate that side of it."

"Let's pull out. We have come to prove what we have set out to. It would be best to face Lord Caesar in a different setting."

"Oui," Charlemagne agreed and then turned to Caesar. "Prepare yourself, bon ami! We shall square off in battle again soon enough." He then raised his axe and struck the ice. "Lame du glace!" A cloud of ice and mist was created which concealed them. When it had settled they were nowhere to be seen.

Caesar stared at where they once were. "Very well, Charlemagne, we shall finish what we never had the chance to those few years ago..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, that was the last of the copying. Don't worry, Kenshin will get in on the action later, him showing up now was too unnecessary. Also, calling Hideyoshi Saru as it's just fun. XD

**French Translations**:

Corde du arroser: Cord of (the) water (in the anime it was Corda due, but that doesn't make sense here.)

Lame du glace: Blade of (the) ice

J'ai le plaisir: I have the pleasure (he said it in the anime)

Bon ami: good friend


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I will be going into Caesar's past along with the other Westerners (especially where Caesar is concerned) since nothing the series has done that yet (other than a mention here and there). I will be basing it on history and legend about them.

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, others will be revealed as they come.

**Interesting Facts**: It is believed by some that Charlemagne inspired King Arthur's legendary Round Table as he had one with a map of Rome on it. Also, he had 12 paladins (knights) that served him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

That night Caesar returned home to Takeda castle. Inside he was immediately met by the giggling twins; their eyes were filled with a mischievous light. They were holding each other's hands and leaning against each other in their impish way.

"So, what was that all about, Caesar?" Bianchi taunted.

"The princess sure got you wrapped around her finger," Nell added.

Caesar turned away from them; never once losing his proud posture. "To protect the Oda lands was one of the conditions."

"Oh, and turning against King Arthur was one of them?" Bianchi prodded.

"To become a traitor was necessary?" Nell added.

Caesar shrugged. "It does not matter." He then left the twins, who continued to giggle at him. He ignored them, like usual, and went straight to his chambers. Outside the door he saw Chacha, Hatsu, and Gou sitting on the granite floor. That told him that his wife was in there which was what he expected. They lowered their heads in greeting before he entered.

Inside he saw Ichihime, in her sleeping kimono, by the window; gazing at the night sky. As soon as she heard him, she turned to him. Her eyes were anxious as she waited for him to speak. "Aside from a few minor injuries, your brother and everyone is fine," Caesar informed. "Their giant war armors got damaged though, especially your brother's, but I got there in time."

Ichihime smiled in relief. "Truly, thank you, Caesar-dono." Caesar nodded as he walked up to her. She studied him as he gazed outside. "You kept your word, even though..."

Caesar turned and gave her a small smile. "You would have killed me if I hadn't, right?" He then took her hands in his own and brought them up to his face. He kissed each one, which caused her to blush. "I couldn't let you live with that. You are too sweet to have your beautiful hands stained with blood."

Ichihime looked down in embarrassment. "What about you, Caesar-dono?"

Caesar smirked. "Ah, you are worried about me? I am delighted."

"You shouldn't take this lightly!" Ichihime frowned at him.

"I am a traitor and will be treated as such," Caesar shrugged; not concerned. "But don't worry; I'll make sure you won't get caught up in it."

Ichihime sighed. "You are always so confident, Caesar-dono."

Caesar chuckled. "I have learned long ago to never look back and only ahead. If not, one's life can easily be lost. One can never dwell on the past..." Though memories he rather forget came to mind.

Ichihime looked at her husband curiously. "Caesar-dono?"

Caesar shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You should go to bed. It's already this late."

"Caesar-dono?" Ichihime breathed. She blinked in surprise that he wasn't requesting _something _from her. All she could do was watch as her husband placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I do believe I told you that I wish to not force you in anything. I just want you near me. Rest soundly, my dear." Caesar then kissed her forehead, which brought another blush from the princess. He flashed her a smile and then left to get ready.

Ichihime watched her husband leave before she went to their bed. She slowly settled herself in; her mind was spinning with all that had happened. It didn't take long for Caesar to return. He settled on his side of the bed and wished her "good night", which she returned. She then turned on her side and studied her husband's back.

Caesar had given up so much when he chose her, she realized. She knew he was an ambitious man with high goals; comparable with that of her brother's. He was someone who seemed to not stop till he obtained the power he desired. But yet, he gave up his standing, his rank, his position, for her. And he wasn't requesting anything more than for her to stay by his side. _'What an unusual man...' _As Ichihime got lost in her thoughts, subconsciously her hand moved towards him... She caught herself in time; a blush covering her cheeks as she realized she had almost touched him.

'_I want to watch his figure as he changes...'_

* * *

><p><em>At Owari...<em>

Nobunaga, Jeanne, Mitsuhide, Saru, and Himiko were watching as work was being done to fix the Fool, Orleans, and Goku. It didn't take da Vinci long to join them.

"So, how is it?" Nobunaga inquired without even looking at da Vinci.

Da Vinci turned to gaze at the giant war armor. "The Fool suffered the most damage and will take the longest to repair. Goku will take some time as well as the ice did some damage. Orleans is in the best shape as only the banner was affected."

Mitsuhide had a grim expression as he turned to the alchemist. "How long will repairs take?"

"That is difficult to say at this time, but it'll take a while."

"So, we can't even protect ourselves..."

Saru suddenly became panicked. "Does that mean we have to rely on Caesar to protect us!?"

Everyone looked grim at that prospect. Except one...

"I doubt it," da Vinci stated. "General Charlemagne will most likely go after General Caesar."

Mitsuhide was surprised. "Why? We are a perfect target."

"He would most likely wish to deal with General Caesar directly. And he tends to go by a knightly code of honor, so he won't attack us while we're down. Killing you during battle after immobilizing you is one thing, but to invade a defenseless place, he won't do. Besides he and Caesar have unfinished business that was left due to King Arthur ending the wars and becoming king of the Western Star. All Brothers of the Round Table were once enemies after all."

Mitsuhide sighed. "That's a relief, but I still want to be on guard."

"There was a woman with Charlemagne," Nobunaga suddenly stated. Everyone immediately turned to him; all showing their surprise.

"Is that so?" da Vinci inquired.

"Yes, I heard her voice. She was telling Charlemagne what to do."

"I see..." da Vinci stroked his chin. "I should have known she would come with him..." He then looked up. "That would be Joan of Arc, General Charlemagne's lieutenant. She often wields his Regalia of Water for him. She is also a genius strategist and is one reason General Charlemagne is so dangerous. That changes things."

Saru pumped his first in the air. "Then we just take her out!"

Da Vinci turned to the monkey. "Trying to do so would be pointless. If she is not inside with General Charlemagne she is in a position that you cannot reach. There is numerous dangers involving that."

Nobunaga nodded. "And if he does have a code of honor like da Vinci says it would be shameful to defeat him in such a manner."

Saru rubbed his head in an embarrassed manner. "Well..."

Nobunaga finally turned to da Vinci. "Does Caesar know this?"

"Si," da Vinci confirmed. "General Caesar knows General Charlemagne well and I have no doubt he is preparing for just that."

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

Caesar was once again talking on the radio with Kenshin. They were in the middle of a discussion of what was going on.

"So, you believe that Charlemagne will focus on you?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, knowing him, he'll do just that," Caesar confirmed.

Kenshin gave a dejected sigh. "So things won't be that chaotic."

Caesar smirked smugly. "Looks like things aren't to your fancy just yet."

"What do you plan to do?" Kenshin chose to ignore his ally's comment.

Caesar stroked his chin as he looked over his map. He placed his finger where Charlemagne's camp was found and then moved it to a field that was between it and his Takeda castle. "I will set up a camp and meet Charlemagne in battle."

"Very well," Kenshin consented. "Keep in touch."

"Hm," Caesar sounded and turned the radio off.

"Caesar-dono," came Ichihime's soft voice.

Caesar turned to see his wife behind him. "So, you didn't bring your weapon this time?" He chuckled at what had happened just yesterday.

"What's so funny about that?" Ichihime nearly frowned.

Caesar waved his hand; a mischievous glint entered his eyes. "Nothing. You were actually pretty adorable." He chuckled again.

Ichihime huffed, which caused another chuckle that she ignored, and walked over to look at his map. "What are you planning to do?"

Caesar turned to the map. "Charlemagne will come to battle me, so I'll meet him before he gets here. That is the best place to fight him anyways. I will be leaving soon and I'm afraid I don't know how long it will be till I return."

Ichihime looked up at her husband. "I want to go with you."

That shocked Caesar. "Ichihime..." he breathed. He then shook his head. "I can't take you, it's too dangerous."

"I promise I won't get in the way." Ichihime's voice had turned authorative.

Caesar gave a rueful smile. "So, you wish to come to make sure I will keep my promise?"

Ichihime shook her head. "No, I trust you. After what you did, of course I do..." Her voice had gotten softer.

Caesar gave her a soft smile. "You have no idea how happy that makes me... but I'm afraid I can't."

Ichihime then looked up and met his eyes with her determined gaze. "I want to do what I can. I want to do my duty as your wife and stand by your side."

Caesar was taken back. She was a sheltered princess, but knowing what he did about her, she probably felt helpless. She wanted to do more. After a few more moments of contemplation, he sighed. "You may," he finally relented. "In fact it may be the safest for you to come with me..." He could never know if someone else with more questionable methods, like Cesare Borgia, would come from the West Star to deal with him after all.

Ichihime was shocked at first, but then her face lit up. "I will do my best," she promised.

Caesar smiled; pleased to see her happy, especially since it involved him. "Come to think of it, I do believe I will need you."

"Really?" Ichihime asked; excited by the prospect of being needed. She hadn't felt all that needed at Owari, but perhaps here...

Caesar smirked and leaned over. He placed his mouth right by her ear. "A man always fights his best when his beloved wife is watching, after all," he whispered seductively.

Ichihime's face instantly reddened to the color of a ripe tomato as she was stunned into silence.

Caesar chuckled, and gave Ichihime a quick kiss on the cheek, before he straightened up. "I will see you later, my dear Ichihime, I must make preparations." With that he turned on his heel and left.

Ichihime, now even redder, pouted as she placed her hand on her cheek where he had kissed her. But she found she didn't mind that much...

* * *

><p><em>At Charlemagne's camp...<em>

Charlemagne and Joan were inspecting the war armors of their subordinates as they got ready for the future battle with Caesar. They knew where the battle would take place and had set everything up for it.

"That cannon Lord Caesar has worries me," Joan confided.

"It does so for me as well," Charlemagne agreed. "Our execution of our strategy must be perfect if we are to defeat him."

Joan nodded. "It won't be easy..."

Charlemagne smiled. "Ah, we have been in this kind of situation before. Caesar may have conquered our country if it wasn't for you..."

Joan returned the smile. "We protected our country together and halted his advancement."

"And then not long after he had to return to his own country to defend it from Hannibal," Charlemagne rubbed his chin in thought. "I wonder why she didn't volunteer to come so she could have a chance to avenge her lost..."

Joan looked up at the West Star that was high in the sky. "Lady Hannibal will come to do battle with Lord Caesar. I know it."

"I see... So we can expect that..." Charlemagne replied solemnly.

"Lord Charlemagne!" a familiar voice called out. They turned to see none other than Brutus walking up to them.

Charlemagne's eyebrows furrowed. "Brutus... What are you doing here?"

"I have come to help deal with Lord Caesar, my lord. I have brought my own giant war armor and regalia to do so," Brutus informed as he came to a stop. His gaze was straight and there was no hesitation in his voice.

Charlemagne and Joan glanced at each other. "Is that so?" Charlemagne inquired. "In what capacity? Under me or on your own?"

"In whatever way it takes. My orders are to kill him for treason."

Silence followed.

Finally, Joan sighed. "Just be sure that what you choose, you won't regret. No matter which path you choose."

Brutus was shaken a bit, but quickly got his composure back. "I will."

Joan nodded while Charlemagne sighed. "Very well, do what you must." the general affirmed. "It's not like we have the authority to say otherwise, anyways..." he added more to himself.

Brutus bowed to Charlemagne and watched as the two walked away. He looked up at the sky in the direction that Caesar was. "I will end your life myself, Lord Caesar..."

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

Ichihime was in the gardens singing one of her favorite songs. It was a very calming song that soothed the nerves of any who heard it. She was nervous of the upcoming battle and this was the only thing that could help.

"Ah, how beautiful," Caesar's voice suddenly interrupted.

Ichihime jumped and whipped her head around. "Caesar-dono!" she exclaimed.

Caesar chuckled. "Did I startle you?"

Ichihime sighed. "I wasn't expecting you to be home. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the battle?"

"I'm taking a break," Caesar shrugged as he sat on the stone bench beside her. "Besides I wanted to check on you."

"Why is that?"

Caesar gave a knowing smile. "I figured you would be nervous and seems that I am right."

Ichihime looked away. "I am fine."

Caesar chuckled. "You won't even look at me and say that." Ichihime pouted. Really this man... She jumped when he took her hand. "Why don't you sing some more?" he requested in a soft voice.

Ichihime was about to say something, but his next action stopped her. He lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. Without moving, he looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Her blush returned full force. Oh, how she hated what he did to her! All of her training on how to act proper didn't prepare her for the things he did.

Caesar laughed as he lowered her hand, but didn't let go. In fact he started lightly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

Ichihime pouted. "How can I sing with you doing that, Caesar-dono?"

Caesar just smiled at her with amusement in his eyes; not saying a word. He was enjoying the effect he had on her.

Ichihime huffed; he was truly frustrating. She sighed and turned away from him as she gave up. After a few moments she started singing another beautiful song. At first she was a bit shaky due to Caesar, but quickly she got to singing like normal. She even found that what Caesar was doing was helping to soothe her. It really was comforting...

Ichihime stopped her singing when she felt Caesar's hold had gone limp. She turned and was surprised to see that he had fallen fast asleep. She became a bit irritated that after he requested her to sing, he just fell asleep, but it vanished when she saw how peaceful he was. He probably was sleep deprived, especially with all the battles he had been in recently and being in foreign land probably didn't equate to the best sleep. She smiled as she realized she was helping him. She was giving him the soothing rest he needed.

Ichihime jumped again when Caesar slid over with his head landing on her shoulder. She stared at the head of silver hair that was now a few centimeters from her face. After a few moments she smiled and looked out at the garden. She didn't release his hand, but tightened her hold...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The basis of what Charlemagne and Joan speak about of the past is historical. Hannibal did invade Rome and failed and Caesar did invade Gaul (France). While Caesar did conquer Gaul wide spread revolt forced him to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, others will be revealed as they come

**Interesting Facts**: The historical Joan of Arc didn't start having her visions till she was 12. When she went to see the king he wanted to test her to see if she was real and disguised himself as one of his courtiers. She recognized him right away. The king later stated that Joan knew secrets about him that he had voiced only in silent prayer to God. Also her family loved her dearly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Caesar awoke to a view he was not expecting. There was a lot of pink and what his head was lying on didn't feel familiar...

"You're awake, Caesar-dono?" came Ichihime's soft voice.

Caesar raised his head and realized what had happened as he gazed at his wife. "I fell asleep?" he sounded a little surprised. He never let his guard down like that when he wasn't in his chambers...

Ichihime nodded. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"I sleep extremely well when you're with me," Caesar replied with a grin.

Ichihime sighed. "You're not going to give me a straight answer, hm?"

"I speak the truth," Caesar said with a wink. Well, it was partially true. It was a little tough to be beside his beautiful wife in a bed and not do _something_. Not that he could tell her that though...

Caesar then stood up and retrieved his cloak he had taken off earlier. He then turned to Ichihime. "I have to leave now, but I will try to make it back in time for dinner."

Ichihime nodded. "See you later."

Caesar smiled back and then walked off.

Ichihime watched her husband as he left. Her impression of him had changed in such a short time. When she had accepted his proposal, she never dreamed she would be following him where he went. She always waited for her brother to return, but for some reason she wanted to stay by his side. Her eyes turned to the sky as she mused on these things.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

All the warriors of Takeda clansmen and Caesar's soldiers were gathered. The war armors were all there with Caesar's giant war armor as the central figure. Caesar, along with Ichihime, was standing on the hand of Quo Vadis as he addressed the troops. The presence of Caesar's new queen definitely boosted morale.

Ichihime gazed at her husband as he gave out his orders. He really was a very charismatic man. The gestures he makes and his words worked together in unison to make a moving speech. He was so unlike her brother. While she thought her brother was charismatic, not everyone agreed. With Caesar, it seemed everyone was awed. He almost seemed unapproachable...

When the speech was over, everyone cheered; they were all fired up to do battle. All the soldiers immediately prepared to move out.

Caesar smiled as he turned to his wife. "I hope you don't mind riding in Quo Vadis with me. It's the safest transportation."

Ichihime shook her head. "Not at all." She guessed that probably wasn't a privilege that was given to just anybody. Caesar held out his hand to her which she accepted.

"Then let us be off."

Ichihime watched as Caesar effortlessly piloted Quo Vadis. It wasn't quite what she had imagined. Instead of looking scary or fierce, he looked elegant. Yes, she had ridden inside before, but she was too nervous to notice anything. She had also thought very negatively of Caesar at the time...

"Ah, what are you thinking about, my dear, Ichihime?" Caesar suddenly inquired; a hint of mischief in his voice.

Ichihime blushed at being caught and immediately looked around. "The insides are not what I imagined it to be," she attempted to cover up.

"Nor how it's piloted?" Caesar chuckled.

Ichihime froze; she was caught. "Uh... how it is piloted is curious. I was just wondering how it was done."

"So that's why you were staring at me so? I thought it may be because you were falling in love with me," Caesar teased.

Ichihime puffed her cheeks. "You take everything how you want it, don't you, Caesar-dono?"

Caesar started laughing at that. "I'm sorry, my dear, you're just too adorable."

Ichihime sighed. Arguing with him was pointless.

* * *

><p><em>At Charlemagne's camp...<em>

Charlemagne and Joan were on a high cliff with telescopes to their eyes. They were watching the movement that was at Caesar's new camp.

"Ah," Charlemagne sounded. "Caesar will be ready soon."

"Oui," Joan confirmed and lowered her telescope. "We shall be able to do battle tonight."

Charlemagne lowered his own telescope and looked down at her. "So, how are our preparations coming?"

Joan dropped to her knees and placed one hand on the ground. "Très bien. The water under this field is very plentiful..."

Visions of raging wind, water, and earth entered her sights. Caesar being swarmed by those elements and bringing out his cannon to retaliate… Then she saw something totally unexpected. She saw a girl in pink fall into the river... Joan opened her eyes and gasped.

Charlemagne frowned. "What is it, ma chérie?"

Joan shook her head. "I'm not sure myself..." She stood up and looked towards Caesar's camp.

* * *

><p><em>At Caesar's camp...<em>

It was night time when the move had completely finished. Caesar and Ichihime were in the main partition where Caesar stayed and gave orders when he wasn't piloting Quo Vadis or sleeping. Their chairs were placed side by side and there was a table before them.

"The tea's ready!" Bianchi exclaimed from Caesar's side.

"Would you like some torta di cioccolata, as well?" Nell asked from Ichihime's side.

Ichihime watched with wide-eyes as Bianchi and Nell set the tea and sweets on the table. Caesar calmly took the tea in the proper Western way, not minding the children at all. Ichihime was a bit surprised at what the twins were doing and the fact that children were present. As soon as their tasks were done they flocked to the princess. She automatically leaned back as she looked from one to the other.

"You really are pretty," Nell stated.

"She has to be the prettiest woman, I've seen," Bianchi added. "I'm jealous!"

"Um..." Ichihime started, but couldn't get any more out. The twins were overwhelming to say the least.

"Have some of the sweets, princess. We made them!" Nell insisted as she leaned closer to the princess.

"They're way better than anything Caesar makes," Bianchi boasted.

"Um..." Ichihime repeated.

"Nell. Bianchi. Give Ichihime some space," Caesar ordered; not even turning away from his tea.

The twins turned to Caesar and pouted. "We were just getting to know her," Bianchi defended.

"Yeah, since _someone_ hadn't introduced us yet," Nell added.

Ichihime blinked at her husband. Just what was he doing with twin children? They couldn't be...

"I won't repeat myself. Don't bother Ichihime," Caesar ordered.

"Fine," the twins both relented and stepped back. But they kept staring at the princess.

Caesar finally looked over and sighed. "They are Nell and Bianchi Tepes; twins who tend to accompany me. Just ignore them, they love causing mischief."

"What relation are they to you, Caesar-dono?" Ichihime inquired; her eyes never leaving the blonde twins.

"None," he replied. "Do eat the sweets, if you like. They did make them, but they aren't poisonous," he reassured.

Ichihime finally turned to the tempting sweets. "I will then." She picked one up and plopped it in her mouth. Her face instantly lit up. "How delicious!"

Nell and Bianchi smiled at each other and giggled. They then ran back up to Ichihime, but didn't get quite as close. "Say, whose do you like better?" Bianchi asked.

"Do tell!" Nell prodded.

Ichihime smiled at them. "Yours are good, but I must say Caesar-dono's cake was better."

"Eh!?" the twins exclaimed together while Caesar smirked. The general was both pleased and proud. The twins then turned to each other to discuss this.

"What did we do wrong?" Bianchi questioned.

"I was sure our skill level had surpassed Caesar's by now," Nell mused.

Caesar chuckled. "You both are good, but you're not that good. It'll take a while longer before you can think of surpassing the teacher."

The twins pouted as they started whispering to each other.

Ichihime raised her hand to her mouth and giggled as she turned to her husband. "You taught them?"

Caesar gave a wry smile. "Yes, in order to have peace."

Ichihime giggled again. The thought of Caesar being constantly pestered for sweets and then teaching them to make sweets was amusing. "I can't imagine it."

"Don't. It was a venture in and of itself," Caesar recalled the mess that was.

Ichihime's giggling intensified. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Caesar gave a bemused smile.

"Hey! Caesar made you a cake?" Bianchi asked, suddenly appearing at Ichihime's side with his sister.

"What kind of cake was it?" Nell questioned.

Ichihime jumped a little at their quick movement. "Um... Torta tenerina."

The twins gasped in surprised. "Torta tenerina!?" Bianchi turned to Caesar. "Caesar never makes that!"

"Also Caesar never cooks for anybody," Nell added. "The princess must be special!"

Ichihime blushed and looked down at her lap. For some reason, she was delighted to hear that she was the only one that Caesar cooked for. And a cake he rarely makes at that...

Suddenly, there was the sound of alarm bells. All of them immediately looked up into the night sky where no doubt an intruder was coming. The sounds of a giant war armor could now be heard.

"They're here," Caesar stated as he stood up. Ichihime watched as he took off his cloak and laid it on his chair and got ready to leave.

"Ichihime-sama!" Chacha exclaimed as she and her sisters rushed in.

"Caesar-dono," Ichihime called, which stopped Caesar in his tracks and caused him to turn to her. He gazed at her tenderly as he waited for her to continue. "Be safe."

Caesar gave a gentle smile. "I will." With that he was gone.

Ichihime clasped her hands to her heart. She was confident in Caesar's victory, but she was still worried.

* * *

><p>Caesar, in Quo Vadis, met Charlemagne on the battlefield. "You don't waste time, Charlemagne."<p>

Charlemagne smirked. "Neither do you, bon ami."

"Prepare yourself, Lord Caesar," Joan warned.

"Hmph!" Caesar sounded and he briefly closed his eyes. "So you decided to ride with Charlemagne?"

"But of course. It is the best bet to assure our lives, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh, you come expecting to lose?" Caesar immediately pounced on that opening.

"Not at all," Charlemagne retorted. "It's just insurance. One can never tell what will happen on the battle field."

"Hmph, indeed," Caesar replied and raised the sword of Quo Vadis.

Charlemagne answered by raising his axe. "Let's begin this danse!"

* * *

><p><em>At Caesar's camp...<em>

Ichihime had her hand clasped to her heart as she looked towards where the fight was taking place. She couldn't see much of what was going on, but she could hear it. _ Oh, how she could hear it._ But there was also something else that seemed wrong...

"Ichihime-sama," Chacha said to get the princess's attention.

Ichihime blinked and looked at her lady-in-waiting. All three sisters looked concerned for her. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? Do you want us to take you somewhere else?"

Ichihime shook her head. "I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling..."

All three sisters looked at each other as they became concerned as well.

Suddenly there was the sound of raging water. All of them turned to see the nearby river had turned to violent waves. The water had instantly turned from calm to deadly. The wind then also picked up; turning into violent gusts.

"What's going on!?" Hatsu exclaimed.

Chacha frowned. "Is this an effect of Caesar-sama and Charlemagne's battle?"

Suddenly the ground started rumbling and they all had to work to keep their balance.

"What now!?" Hatsu exclaimed.

Ichihime looked up at them. "Neither Caesar-dono nor Charlemagne have Regalia that controls the earth."

"Then what's happening!?"

Gou looked up. "Is it the dragon?"

Ichihime frowned. "This doesn't feel like it..."

Then things got even worse as the earth started to move and split. The three sisters went one way while Ichihime went another...

"Ichihime-sama!" the sisters yelled, but could not go after her.

Ichihime screamed as she fell down. She could do nothing, but go with the flow of the earth's movements.

* * *

><p><em>In some trees...<em>

Nell and Bianchi were sitting on a branch to survey what was happening. Nell had the telescope to her eye.

"Oh!" Nell exclaimed. "It looks like the princess is in trouble."

"Really!?" Bianchi perked up. "Let me see!" He reached for the telescope, but was pushed back.

"I wonder what Caesar will do," Nell smirked.

* * *

><p><em>At the fight...<em>

Caesar had fired his spear of light, but Charlemagne was able to block it with his lame du glace. But just barely. Caesar charged with his sword, which Charlemagne was able to block just in the nick of time.

"You're just as vicious as ever, Caesar," Charlemagne stated. "Though, strangely enough I sense some change in you."

"Hmph," Caesar sounded; choosing to not comment on that.

They exchanged more blows as the battle raged on with Caesar with an edge throughout. Wind and water raged around them.

Charlemagne turned to Joan. "How is our plan going?"

"Très bien," Joan replied with a smile.

Suddenly the elements picked up and swirled around Caesar even the earth was going against him. He immediately stopped and looked around him.

Joan smirked. "Lord Caesar, there is water all under this field, and thus I can control the earth and water by that."

Caesar turned his attention back on his enemy. "I figured you would do something like this."

"Quoi?" Both Charlemagne and Joan responded.

With an arrogant smile, Caesar made his cannon assemble.

"Joan, make nature rage more!" Charlemagne ordered as he powered up for a special attack of his own.

"Oui!" Joan affirmed. She concentrated all of her energy to do just so. But suddenly she saw a vision of Ichihime. "Halte!" She immediately placed her hand over Charlemagne's to get him to stop.

"Joan!?" Charlemagne exclaimed as he turned his attention to her.

Joan shook her head as her attention went to the river. Her eyes scanned it as she searched for something; rather someone.

The sudden stop in Charlemagne's attack caused Caesar to stop his. He looked at Carolus Magnus before him with curiosity and a bit of confusion. He then heard a feminine scream that drew his attention to the river. "Ichihime!?" he exclaimed.

Ichihime gave another scream as she fell into the river. She tried to swim, but the weight of her clothes pulled her down into the murky depths...

Before Charlemagne could even react Caesar had gotten out of Quo Vadis. The general jumped in after the bride and also disappeared under the violent waters...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yeah, don't expect great mecha fights, as I can't really do that, but I will try my best. Also, I got the idea that Caesar taught the twins to make sweets from a fanart I saw. Those twins had to have learned from somewhere and I can only think of Caesar. LOL

**French Translations**:

n'est-ce pas: isn't it?

danse: dance (obvious, huh?)

très bien: very well

quoi: what

halte: stop (kinda obvious)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks to all that have reviewed; faved; and followed. :)

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, others will be revealed as they come.

**Interesting Facts**: It was said that if Charlemagne knew the Pope would make him Holy Roman Emperor that he would not have set foot in the Church that day. Also, he despised fancy apparel, but would wear it if necessary; usually he dressed like the common people. He was also the first ruler of his time to promote learning and learned himself.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Magellan's ship was still hovering above the East Star. The admiral and Cesare Borgia were keeping an eye on things just in case Charlemagne and Joan needed help. Cesare was keeping a particularly close watch.

"Those fools!" Cesare exclaimed. He had been watching things unfold between Charlemagne and Caesar's match by a powerful telescope. He had just witnessed Charlemagne and Joan leave the area completely after Caesar had jumped into the river to save his wife. "That was the perfect opportunity to kill him."

Magellan, who was standing beside Cesare, gave the general a look. "Are you really surprised? Out of everyone in the Round Table, he is the least ambitious."

Cesare straightened up with a flat look on his face. "I do fully expect them to come back saying they "couldn't complete the mission due to not being able to soundly defeat him in an honorable match"."

"Right..." Magellan replied dismissively; he didn't feel like arguing with Cesare over that point. "Well, I'm certain Charlemagne is trying to capture Caesar, which is no small task. When our Star was at war he was the only one to invade King Arthur's country," he looked at Cesare. "Well, successfully invade anyways..."

Cesare froze and slowly turned to the admiral. "If it wasn't for that storm my armada would have been successful, even more so than Caesar's. He did lose, I might add."

Magellan just gave him a look. "I say your fleet getting sunk is what you get when you invade a country because the princess rejected your offer of marriage."

Cesare's look turned dark. "That's not why I did it. And the storm appeared from nowhere," the general replied stiffly and turned back to the telescope. "Really, why did Charlemagne volunteer in the first place?" He jumped back to the previous subject to get off of the one he didn't care for.

"I thought it was to get out of dodge myself," Magellan mused as he stroked his chin.

"What for?" Cesare inquired.

"Well... A certain woman will go on a rampage once she finds out Caesar got married," the admiral stated matter-of-factly. "I thought that was one reason you came too."

"Hmph! I'm not scared of some woman," Cesare immediately refuted.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be near her when she finds out," Magellan stated.

Cesare then paused and looked at the admiral. "Which woman?"

All Magellan could do was give the general a look.

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

Just outside Takeda Castle, Brutus was hiding in the woods. He had just finished surveying the area.

"Hm... Looks like Lord Caesar took his new wife with him," the lieutenant mused. "I suppose I can't use her against him. I'll have to approach Lord Caesar directly..."

And with that Brutus was gone...

* * *

><p>The river that ran through where Caesar and Charlemagne's battle took place was still in a rage. The water was swiftly moving and anything that fell in vanished. There was no sign of Caesar and Ichihime, but the search party wouldn't give up soon.<p>

A long ways downstream, where the river was calmer, Caesar broke the surface; Ichihime was secured tightly in left arm. With some effort he managed to pull them up on the bank. The general immediately turned to his unconscious wife, who was not breathing. After performing CPR, Ichihime jerked up and began coughing water out. Caesar did his best to help her as he propped her up.

After Ichihime got all the water out, she weakly looked up at her husband. "Caesar-dono?"

"Come, we have to warm your up," Caesar informed and picked her up. He took her to some rocks and sat her down, and then immediately went to removing her wet clothing.

Ichihime's face immediately went red as she realized what he was doing. "Caesar-dono!?"

"Relax, I won't remove your under garments," Caesar stated as he kept to what he was doing; not pausing a moment.

Ichihime relaxed and let him remove the heavy clothing and helping when he needed it; soon she was in just a white yukata. She watched as he wordlessly stood up and began gathering fire wood. "Caesar-dono, you should take care of yourself first."

"After I get a fire going for you."

His answer was so matter-of-fact, Ichihime couldn't reply. She watched as he stacked the wood and made a fire with ease. He had obviously done it many times before. "You make a good fire so quickly, Caesar-dono."

Caesar shrugged. "I had to do this a lot when I was in exile..." The general realized what he had said and shut his mouth.

Ichihime was visibly surprised. "Exile? For what?"

Caesar glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He sighed as he stood up. "Ah, it was during a civil war." He then removed his cloak and coat and laid them by his wife's clothing.

Ichihime frowned. "Why were you in exile?"

Caesar was silent as he removed his waistcoat. "The previous ruler perceived I was a threat," he then smirked. "Ah, he was right; I came back and deposed him." He chuckled as he removed his gloves. "When he exiled me he did say he would regret that he let me live and that he did."

Ichihime was silent for a few moments. "So, you weren't in line to rule?"

"Hardly," Caesar replied as he started to spread out their clothing so they would dry quicker. "I am from an ancient family who was influential, but not in line to rule."

"Why was there a civil war?"

Caesar paused and looked at her. "Do you really want to know?"

Ichihime nodded. "I want to know more about you."

Caesar looked into his wife's unfaltering gaze and knew she wouldn't be satisfied till she learned more. After a moment he nodded and went back to his task. "I was 16 when my father suddenly died and like every time when a head of my family dies there is a civil war to see who will succeed him." He decided not to include that it was a bloody purging of rivals.

Ichihime furrowed her brows. "Shouldn't his eldest son be the one?"

"Well, technically yes, but say that to my family. I was the head of my family for a little while before my uncle made his move. I lost and my inheritance was confiscated. I was familiar with swordplay, but wasn't trained for war, so it was an inevitable outcome. Not to mention the king backed him up..."

"You weren't trained!?" Ichihime exclaimed; shock evident in her voice. She thought back to Caesar's first appearance and his major win against her brother. He had come up with a grand strategy to invade. It was hard to imagine he wasn't raised to be a warrior. "Then how did you and when did you learn?"

Caesar smirked as he turned to her. "By pirates."

"Pirates!?" Ichihime exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Caesar laughed. "Well, I learned some from pirates, but most of my training was from someone else. Before I was captured by them an old man with a hat concealing one eye taught me a lot of things... He also provided me a sword called Corcea Mors, that means "yellow death", an extraordinary sword. After I escaped the pirates, I disguised myself and joined the army; it wasn't long before I had gathered their support. I then returned and overthrew the king. My mother's family was impressed and supported me. No one was able to challenge me then and I went off to invade other countries till King Arthur ended that." He chose to leave out some specific details...

All Ichihime could do was stare at her husband. She wasn't expecting he had that kind of back story. No wonder he had some questionable means... "Why didn't your mother's family help you sooner?"

"Well, they were the reason I wasn't killed to begin with, but still to them if I didn't prove myself I wasn't worth helping. In their eyes if I wasn't strong I deserved to die a miserable death in the wilderness," Caesar replied nonchalantly.

Ichihime was once again taken aback. Her husband was from a really cold family and she could see he never felt love or warmth... Her heart began to ache for him. "Caesar-dono..."

"Well, I did end up grateful for being exiled," Caesar continued. "If I hadn't I never would have become king-" He stopped when he felt a hand over his own. He turned and saw his wife looking up at him with watery eyes. He was a bit shocked that she was about to cry for him.

"Caesar-dono, I am here for you," Ichihime tenderly said and placed her hand on his cheek.

Caesar's eyes softened as he covered her hand with his. He turned his head and softly kissed her palm. "Ichihime... _I'm sorry,_" he added in a whisper.

"Caesar-dono?" Ichihime tilted her head to the side. She wasn't able to hear his last words.

Caesar just smiled; he knew an apology wouldn't suffice for what he had done... He would treasure her and show her with his actions, so that one day she would forgive him and their eyes would meet.

* * *

><p><em>At Charlemagne's camp...<em>

Charlemagne and Joan were alone, drinking tea, in one of the tents. They were obviously thinking over what had happened during their previous battle.

"So, that girl was Caesar's wife?" Charlemagne finally broke the silence.

"Oui," Joan confirmed. "She was also in my visions earlier..."

"I see..." Charlemagne paused and looked up at Joan. "Caesar has certainly changed. She must be why."

Joan nodded. "Anyone can tell that and they don't need my insight."

Charlemagne placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands as he thought some more. "This makes things harder... He's definitely not the ambitious man, who cares nothing for anything anymore. He has a heart now..." he sighed. "But we must carry out our mission... At least we don't have to kill him, but his fate is uncertain."

Joan sighed. "War is never easy... especially when good men have to fight each other."

"So, what do we do now, ma chérie?" Charlemagne inquired.

Joan placed her tea cup down and looked at her superior. "To the Azai. The previous Oda head apparently made a promise to them and it wasn't kept."

"Oh?" Charlemagne raised an eyebrow in question.

"It has to do with Caesar's bride..."

* * *

><p><em>At the River...<em>

Caesar and Ichihime were sitting on the rocks as they dried themselves out by the fire. Ichihime was gazing at her husband as she mused over things. He soon caught her gaze and smiled at her.

Ichihime blushed and looked down. "Thank you for saving my life."

"No thanks needed. Of course I would rescue you, my dear," Caesar replied.

"You even risk your own life."

Caesar shrugged. "There wasn't that much danger for me. I'm used to this sort of thing."

"Most lords wouldn't do that for their wives though; especially during a battle where their enemy could easily kill them." Ichihime knew Caesar was unique even amongst his own people, but she was still struck by how much.

Caesar smirked. "Ah, but I believe my feelings for you are quite clear, my dear Ichihime."

Ichihime giggled at that. It certainly was as he wasn't shy at letting anyone know that he loved her.

"But really, knowing Charlemagne, he wouldn't attack at that time. I'm sure he left after that," Caesar stated.

"Really? That's a relief," Ichihime sighed. She hadn't thought about the others being in danger till then. Without Caesar they would have been easily wiped out by someone like Charlemagne. She then looked up at her husband as another thought entered her mind. "Caesar-dono, can you tell me more about where you're from?"

"You want to know?" Caesar inquired; a bit surprised she was still curious.

Ichihime nodded. "What is where you're from called?"

"Well, now it is called Quadrant 15, but before King Arthur took over it was called Italy," Caesar turned to his coat and took out a small device. He pushed a button and it displayed a map of the West Star. "Ah, here, I can show you with this."

Ichihime looked at it in awe. "Where is your territory, Caesar-dono?"

"There is Italy; it is also affectionately called "the Boot" at times," Caesar pointed out.

Ichihime giggled. "It does look like it."

"On the northwest border is France that Charlemagne rules," Caesar also informed. "The isles north of there are the British Isles where King Arthur rules from."

"I see..." Ichihime looked up. "Do you miss your home?"

"Not really," Caesar shrugged. "It's not what it used to be anyways. It used to be really beautiful, but has now started to decay... But still, I can't say it ever felt like home." He smiled softly at his wife. "My home is wherever you are."

Ichihime blushed, but found she couldn't look away from her husband's gaze. Soon he leaned towards her like he was pulled by a magnetic force... But he caught himself and pulled back. For some reason the princess felt a flutter of disappointment in her chest.

"You should get some sleep. We'll start the trek back tomorrow," Caesar said in a voice that was a bit strained.

Ichihime nodded and stood up and looked around. "Um..." She found she was not able to think straight.

"I would let you use my cloak, but I think your clothing would be more comfortable to be on as it's bigger," Caesar stated as he grabbed Ichihime's pink kimono and laid it on the ground.

"Thank you," Ichihime said gratefully and then laid down. She watched as her husband got his cloak and laid it on top of her. She smiled at him to show her appreciation, but frowned as she watched him sit back down. "Aren't you going to lie down too?"

Caesar quirked a brow in response. "Are you sure?"

Ichihime nodded. "You are my husband and we do share the same bed."

Caesar smiled. "Ah, then I certainly will. I would be a fool to turn down such a request from my beautiful, darling wife."

Ichihime giggled as she watched her husband lay beside her; this time facing her. Caesar reached over and took her hand in his. Ichihime returned his smile with one of her own. And with their hands joined they fell asleep...

An unknown time later, Caesar awoke to the sound of bushes being disturbed. Sensing a presence he bolted upright; instinctively shielding Ichihime as he did so. The movement woke the princess and she sat up with a confused look on her face.

"Caesar-dono?" Ichihime questioned as she gazed at her husband. When he did not respond she noticed the serious look on his face and the way he held his arm in front of her as if to shield her... She then followed his gaze to see someone else was with them... Her hands immediately flew to her mouth as she became scared.

"Et tu, Brute?" was all Caesar could say.

Before the general was Brutus with a gun in hand that was pointed at his former superior. "Lord Caesar, it's the end." Brutus then pulled back the hammer; the gun was ready to fire...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, there are a lot of historical references here. First off, is that Cesare did in fact refer to the Spanish Armada. The Borgias were actually Spanish and were from Spain, so I couldn't resist that. XD Also, Caesar's past is inspired by his historical one with twists to make it fit medieval times (with there being a king), and to compound it, and to be some different like Nobunaga's was. I decided to go with Italy instead of Rome because of the time they seem to be in as well. There is even legend and myth involved, which ties in the old man Caesar mentioned.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: There is now a Nobunaga the Fool game with cards and there are other historical characters in it (I will put up a link to it on my profile page). Some of them I had to figure out who they were as google translate isn't the best to say the least. XD And I must say they have given me ideas and helped with ideas I already had. So, there will be some characters from that appearing in here, but only the ones that fit in and I can use to fill a particular needed role for the plot.

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, others will be revealed as they come.

**Interesting Facts**: Caesar has a horse name Toe Ace, Alexander had a famous horse named Bucephalas "ox-head", and Charlemagne had a war horse named Tencendur "strife".

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Brutus held Caesar and Ichihime at gunpoint; a staring contest was being waged between the two men. Brutus had his finger on the trigger, but was hesitating... A mental battle was taking place; many thoughts were racing through his mind, but then one came forward:

"_Just be sure that what you choose, you won't regret. No matter which path you choose."_

Brutus's eyes widened as though he received a revelation as that line of Joan's rang through his mind. He then made his decision and... lowered his gun. Both Caesar and Ichihime were surprised at this.

"I can't do it..." Brutus sighed deeply. "I thought I could, but I couldn't..." He then looked back at Caesar as he put his gun away. "I guess, I'll follow you and become a traitor as well, Lord Caesar."

Caesar closed his eyes while Ichihime sighed in relief. "Brutus, you really were the only one I could trust," Caesar smiled.

Ichihime couldn't say a word, but stared at her husband. She didn't know that he held this man in that high of regard.

Brutus raised an eyebrow. "Were?" he echoed.

"Ah, there is someone else I trust now. She's someone I love more than life itself," Caesar stated and looked back at his wife. Ichihime immediately turned red and looked down to hide her face.

Brutus was staring at the princess in stunned silence; apparently no matter what woman Caesar fancied in the past he had never said that about any of them. "You must be Lady Ichihime!" Brutus exclaimed with a bow as he regained his composure. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my queen."

Ichihime smiled at the lieutenant. "It's nice to meet you too, Brutus-san." How ironic she would say that since just moments ago he held her and her husband at gunpoint.

"Brutus, how did you get here?" Caesar inquired.

"I rode a flying horse. I have my war armor hidden nearby as well."

Caesar nodded. "You go back and get your war armor and I'll take Ichihime on the flying horse. We'll meet at Takeda Castle."

Brutus bowed. "As you wish. It's just right over there," he informed as he pointed the way.

Caesar nodded. "See you soon, Brutus."

"My lord," Brutus acknowledged and then departed.

Caesar stood up and turned to his wife. "It's best that we leave right away." Ichihime nodded in agreement as he helped her to her feet.

* * *

><p>After daylight Caesar and Ichihime were well on their way back to Caesar's camp. They were making good time as they were on a flying horse. Ichihime had her arms wrapped tightly around Caesar and the very close proximity caused a permanent blush on the girl. She was conscious of him before as she had married him, but what had taken place last night really elevated that awareness.<p>

Suddenly the general halted the flying horse. "Caesar-dono?" Ichihime questioned as she looked up at him; even though that had stopped she didn't un-wrap her arms from around him.

"What's that?" Caesar mused. Something below them had caught his attention.

Ichihime looked and saw some women dancing in a dry river bed. There was one woman that was the obvious leader and she was leading them in some rather exotic dancing. "Izumo no Okuni?"

"Izumo no Okuni?" Caesar echoed.

"The woman in the middle... I heard from some maids that a woman by that name has an all women troupe. She is known for her rather... sultry way of dancing." She couldn't help, but give her husband a frown. "You're not interested are you, Caesar-dono?"

Caesar chuckled as he looked back at her; a certain glint was in his eyes. "I only have eyes for my lovely wife; there's no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Ichihime defended a bit too quickly.

Caesar chuckled, but was then serious. "I'm just curious why she is here. So close to where battles are taking place."

Ichihime blinked her eyes as she thought for a moment. "You're right... That is rather strange."

"Well, we had best be on our way." And with that Caesar took off.

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

Chacha, Hatsu, and Gou were standing right outside of the castle and all three were very worried.

"I couldn't find Ichihime-sama anywhere!" Hatsu exclaimed.

Chacha shook her head. "I didn't find a trace of her either..."

"I wonder if Ichihime-sama is alright," Gou said as she stared at the ground.

Right then they heard a noise that got their attention. To their surprise and delight it was Caesar and Ichihime on a flying horse. "Ichihime-sama!" all three sisters yelled as they ran to her.

Caesar got off and then helped Ichihime; he kept his arm around her to steady her. After the ordeal she looked like she might pass out at any moment from exhaustion.

Ichihime smiled at the three sisters to calm them down. "I'm alright. Caesar-dono saved me."

The three girls visibly relaxed. "We're so glad..." Chacha sighed.

"Did everyone move back here?" Caesar inquired.

Chacha turned to Caesar and bowed. "Yes, Caesar-sama. They even transported Quo Vadis back. They figured it would be unwise to stay there."

Caesar nodded. "Please tell the look out that someone from the West is joining us, my lieutenant Brutus. I wish to get Ichihime inside and checked for any injuries.

The three sisters bowed. "We will, Caesar-sama," Chacha acknowledged.

Caesar nodded and then led Ichihime inside.

* * *

><p><em>At Omi...<em>

Charlemagne was sitting on a small folding chair with Joan standing behind him and to his right. Also some of his other men were behind them. Before them the Azai lord and his clansmen were looking at them uneasily. The Azai lord was average looking and didn't seem to be the most capable of rulers.

"Can we request that the woman leave, General Charlemagne?" the Azai lord inquired.

"She is my best strategist, her presence is required," Charlemagne replied with a tone that allowed no room for arguments.

"A woman?" the Azai lord and all his men were surprised. "Surely you jest."

"Not at all. Let's begin our meeting, Lord Hisamasa," Charlemagne tactfully replied.

The Azai looked at each other, but chose not to say anything more. Hisamasa cleared his throat. "Yes, there was something about the Oda, you said?"

"Indeed," Joan replied which shocked all the Azai that she was the one to speak. "The previous head of the Oda made a promise with your clan years ago, right?"

"Yes..." Hisamasa replied carefully. "How do you know?"

"That matters not. The promise was that he would give one of his daughters to you for your wife. He only had one daughter and now that promise was broken."

"Broken, you say?"

"Yes, his son, Oda Nobunaga allowed his sister, Oda Ichihime, to marry General Gaius Julius Caesar from our Star."

Immediately the sound of murmuring filled the room. They all were clearly outraged by this.

"So, what shall you do?" Charlemagne asked.

"There is no choice..." Hisamasa solemnly began. "We must go to battle for this broken promise. But first I must go to General Caesar since he has Ichihime."

"But surely you can't go by yourselves... you would be slaughtered."

"What do you propose?"

"Allow us to help. We shall form an alliance."

All of the Azai clansmen turned their eyes to their leader. "What is in it for you?" Hisamasa questioned, not once looking at his men.

"The capture of Caesar as he has become a traitor."

"I see..." Hisamasa mused and then bowed his head. "Very well, we accept your help."

A few moments later Charlemagne and Joan walked out of the main room and were walking down a hall.

"That was rather easy, mon capitaine," Joan stated in their native tongue.

"Not surprising as Hisamasa has been losing battles and land. He is losing favor with his retainers," Charlemagne replied back in their tongue as well.

"Indeed. They say they will be the retainers of another lord soon if he keeps ruling the Azai."

"That they will, especially if he were to go to battle against Caesar or Nobunaga by themselves. So, of course, he readily accepted our help."

Joan smiled. "Yes, and in fact even with us he fears going to battle. He's planning to do something else."

"Oh? What is that, ma chérie?"

Joan chuckled and looked ahead. "We shall see."

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

Caesar had guided Ichihime back to their chambers. He helped her take off her outer garments and after that was done Ichihime all, but collapsed on their bed.

"Do you feel alright?" Caesar asked worried.

"I'm just tired and I'm aching..." Ichihime replied.

Caesar nodded. "It's to be expected. I'll send the physician in."

Ichihime nodded and watched her husband leave. After a few moments a young girl stepped in, but what really surprised Ichihime was the fact she was an Eastern girl. She had long auburn hair with red bows on each side. She wore her purple kimono almost like it was a Western shirt she also wore laced boots.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ichihime-sama. I was ordered by Caesar-sama to be your personal physician. I'm Akechi Gracia," the girl bowed.

Ichihime eyed widened at the name "Akechi". "It's nice to meet you, Gracia. Are you a part of the Akechi clan?"

"I was, my lady," Gracia replied and laid some things out. "My lady, can you open your yukata for me? Since you aren't in dire shape I'll just give you a routine check-up."

Ichihime exposed her shoulders, which was enough for Gracia, who then held up something to Ichihime's heart that the princess had never seen before. "How did you get the name Gracia?" Ichihime asked.

"Well, my lady, as you know the Akechi clan fell and I was taken hostage. When Caesar-sama conquered where I was, he ordered me to be taken care of by the female medics and to be trained by them. I learned many things from them and when I was baptized I was given the name Gracia, and I quite like it. I got this position as Caesar-sama thought you would be more at ease with an Eastern girl for a physician. I am truly so fortunate and grateful to Caesar-sama for this! And you know what, Ichihime-sama, I believe he always had his eye on you and that's why he had me trained," Gracia finished with a smile and a giggle.

Ichihime blushed. "You think so?"

Gracia nodded repeatedly and pressed a hand to her cheek. "Oh, yes! He gave me this order before he ever attacked the Oda. And he had so many praises for your beauty. He's so smitten with you, my lady!"

Ichihime blush deepened. "Is that so?" was all she could mumble out.

Gracia tapped her chin with her finger. "Caesar-sama mentioned something about spying you with a telescope while you were on a balcony. He also called you his beautiful Juliet... I think it's from a famous Western romance called Romeo and Juliet. All the female medics were giggling and saying stuff like that when I asked them about it."

Ichihime was then very embarrassed. _"Just when did Caesar-dono first see me? And just what was he talking about?"_

"Oh!" Gracia exclaimed. "Your heart rate just went up, Ichihime-sama!"

"_Of course it did!"_ Ichihime screamed in her mind.

"Ichihime-sama, do you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm just tired and I ache."

Gracia nodded and took out a bottle of cream. "Apparently this will help with the aches; I'll rub it on your back for you." Ichihime nodded and loosened her kimono so Gracia could do so. "You know, Ichihime-sama, my main duty though is to take care of you when you and Caesar-sama have children!" She almost squealed in delight.

Ichihime's blush which was receding returned in full force. _"I know I'm supposed to have Caesar-dono's children. It's my duty! So why am I so..." _Ichihime couldn't even finish the sentence in her head.

"Aw, this so sweet, just like the love stories the female medics tell me!" Gracia squealed that time. "Anywhere else you ache, my lady?"

"Um, no thanks, I'll put it on myself. Just leave it," Ichihime instructed in a quiet voice.

"Okay, Ichihime-sama," Gracia acknowledged and placed it on a table and then gathered her things. "Well, I'll be leaving now so you can rest. I am available at any time you need me, Ichihime-sama!" And with that Gracia bounded out of the room.

Ichihime took a deep breath and placed her hand on her heart. _"I'm going to have to ask Caesar-dono some things..."_ she thought.

She soon got her chance as a few moments later Caesar walked in. When he saw her his expression immediately changed into a concerned one. "Do you have a fever, my dear? Your face is red."

Ichihime looked up at him with searching eyes. "Just when was the first time you saw me, Caesar-dono?"

Caesar blinked; he wasn't expecting that question. "When? Well, not long after I first arrived, before my alliance with the Takeda. Why?"

Ichihime paused. He was so forward! "Just how did you see me?"

"By telescope. I was surveying the land when I had the great fortune to see your beautiful visage." Caesar smiled as he sat beside her. "Ah, when I saw you I thought you were a beautiful goddess descended from the heavens!"

Ichihime blushed as she turned away. "Caesar-dono... What is Romeo and Juliet?" She was desperately trying to get him on a different subject and that was all she could think of.

Caesar's lips turned into a mischievous smirk and a glint entered his eyes. "A beautiful romance story of true love. You really are my sweet "Juliet" and oh, how I had wished to wax poetic under the balcony right then and there to woo you."

"Caesar-dono..."

Caesar then cupped her face to make her look at him. He drew his face right next to hers then said in a low, soft voice: "Would you like me to quote some of the lines, my sweet Ichihime?"

Ichihime was completely red now. "T-that's alright, I'm sure you have important things to do."

"Ah, but you are infinitely more important, my sweet."

"Have you no shame, Caesar-dono?" Ichihime inquired. Really, she never dreamed such a man as he existed!

Caesar laughed at that. "Not when it comes to my love for you," he said with a wink.

"S-stop teasing," Ichihime pouted.

Caesar chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Alright, but what I said is true."

"Caesar-dono..." Ichihime couldn't stop the smile on her face. It would take her a while to get used to his ways, particularly his display of love, but his words did warm her heart. At first such things from his mouth would scare her, but now was different. She knew him better now.

"Besides, I came to make sure you are comfortable," Caesar informed.

Ichihime gave an accusing look. "I think you did rather the opposite, Caesar-dono."

Caesar chuckled. "Ah, you are truly a wondrous beauty." Ichihime shook her head and laid down. She watched her husband intently as he covered her with the sheets. "Rest well, my dear."

To Caesar's complete surprise, Ichihime shot her hand out and grabbed his sleeve. "Don't go..."

Caesar looked down into his wife's pleading eyes and smiled softly. He knew now she needed comfort no matter how strong she seemed. "Of course I will stay with you if you wish. I am quite worn out myself." He added that last part so she wouldn't feel guilty for making him stay. He took off his coat and vest and laid down on his side like he always did.

Ichihime frowned at her husband's back. She reached out and grabbed his shirt which got his attention. "Yes?" Caesar asked.

Ichihime averted her eyes. "I do believe we got closer..."

Caesar smiled and turned over. "Yes, I believe we have..." he whispered. Ichihime surprised him yet again by moving towards him; almost touching him. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her; bringing her even closer. "Everything's alright now. I'll protect you, always."

Ichihime burrowed her face in his chest and in a matter of moments her eyes drifted shut. She fell asleep to the soothing motion of her husband running his hand through her hair. Here, in his arms, she felt protected from everything that was happening around her, for the first time...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Gracia is, in fact, Mitsuhide's historical daughter, who was a famous Christian convert. In the card game google translated her name as Mitsuhime, but since her skill seems to be "grace of the gospel", I figured it had to be her. She thinks Caesar only ever had honorable intentions towards Ichi (which as his character song revealed, he obviously didn't) as she was only exposed to his good side. I thought it would be funny to have Mitsu's historical daughter positively biased of Caesar (and be a total Caesar/Ichi shipper), while Mitsu is negatively biased against him. XD

And Hisamasa isn't in the card game. He is Azai Nagamasa's father, who wasn't a strong leader. He did lose land and the Azai became retainers to another clan under him. When Nagamasa won their independence back, Hisamasa was forced into retirement. Nagamasa does not exist in this world as Caesar seems to be him as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I heard it was confirmed that there was a Caesar/Ichihime story that we didn't see in the anime, but they wouldn't say anything about it and said to just use our imaginations...

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, others will be revealed as they come.

**Interesting Facts**: Caesar's Quo Vadis is the name of a Christian historical novel that has movie adaptations. It's about a Roman, who falls in love with a foreign princess, who didn't like him at first. I do believe that Caesar's story with Ichihime is the reason for that name.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Ichihime awoke to the feeling of a comforting warmth and something firm beneath her... There was also a weight across her waist that she wasn't used to, but it wasn't uncomfortable... Her eyes slowly fluttered open and in her vision was something white. That wasn't unusual; she awoke to that color everyday if it wasn't the ceiling or window she saw. But what was different was that her "pillow" seemed to be breathing. Her eyes snapped open and she slowly raised her head up to see Caesar's face very close to hers. Too close. She blushed and looked away as memories flooded her mind.

"_I must have really been out of it to do that..."_ Ichihime thought. She then tried to move, but Caesar's hold on her was too strong. She sighed as she gave up.

Then a deep chuckle came from her partner. She looked up to see her husband looking down at her with amusement in his eyes. "How long have you been awake, Caesar-dono?" Ichihime almost frowned; she didn't find this amusing.

"A while. I wanted to see how you would react upon waking."

"You always seem to get enjoyment from my discomfort, Caesar-dono," Ichihime admonished.

Caesar gave a laugh. "Ah, you don't understand, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I fail to," Ichihime replied dryly. Really, what was Caesar getting at?

Caesar gave her a slight squeeze. "Don't worry, you will. And one day, you will fall completely in love with me," he boldly proclaimed.

Ichihime shook her head. "You really are a confident man."

"But, of course," Caesar arrogantly smirked as he finally let her go. He watched as Ichihime sat up and looked at him with curious eyes.

"Really, are you scared of anything?" Ichihime inquired.

"Of losing you." Caesar was suddenly serious.

Ichihime looked in Caesar's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Though after all he had done for her, she didn't need to look to know that it was. "Caesar-dono..."

Caesar then stood up and gave her a warm smile. "See you soon."

Ichihime smiled back as she watched him go into the adjoining room.

* * *

><p>Outside of Caesar and Ichihime's chambers, Chacha, Hatsu, and Gou were waiting to be let in to assist Ichihime with dressing. All three turned when they heard footsteps coming their way.<p>

"Is Lord Caesar not up yet?" Brutus asked.

Chacha shook her head. "No, they are not..."

Brutus turned to the door and sighed deeply. "Well, I wouldn't dare to wake up Lord Caesar..."

At that moment Caesar walked out, he was completely dressed save for his cloak. "Brutus?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Ah, Lord Caesar, I have a report and also Lord Kenshin wants to have a meeting with you in person," Brutus immediately informed.

"Ah, Brutus, you really don't waste any time, do you?" Caesar stated flatly.

"Just doing what I always do." There was a bit of confusion in his voice. Clearly it wasn't an unusual thing for Caesar to see him first thing in the morning.

"I know, but you can wait till after breakfast now, unless it's important," Caesar instructed.

Brutus blinked several times as he digested the information. This was unexpected. "Uh, sure... Yes, my lord."

"Well, since you're here, we'll go over it as I wait for Ichihime," Caesar relented as he took the clipboard.

Later, as soon as the door opened Caesar handed the clipboard back to Brutus. "Ah, Ichihime," Caesar greeted and bowed. He took her hand and kissed it softly like he did every morning. Ichihime still blushed by the act, but was getting used to having him escort her.

Brutus watched the scene with great interest. As soon as they left, the lieutenant smiled. "Ah, Lord Caesar really does treat Lady Ichihime special," Brutus mused.

The three sisters turned to him. "Is that so?" Chacha asked.

"Very much so. I have never seen him treat someone with such attentiveness as that," Brutus replied as he turned to her.

Chacha remained silent. It was clear she didn't know yet what to think of Caesar.

"Would you like to eat breakfast with us, Brutus-san?" Hatsu asked with red cheeks.

"Yes, thank you." Brutus laughed as his eyes landed on the middle sister. "Just don't expect me to be a great ally against Nell and Bianchi."

Hatsu blinked in confusion and then looked at her kimono. Instead of her usual white flower there was a familiar striped bow. "What!?" she exclaimed in horror.

Somewhere near they heard the giggling of two mischievous imps...

* * *

><p><em>Later in the gardens...<em>

Ichihime was in the gardens enjoying the scenery. She was sitting in the pavilion where it was cooler; that was definitely one of Caesar's Western things that she enjoyed. As she gazed at some birds singing, she thought back to this morning. She was embarrassed at what she had done, especially since she had shown weakness which an Oda princess was not allowed to show. She sighed; she was just grateful Caesar was unlike Eastern lords and didn't mind. And truthfully, she didn't mind sleeping in his arms...

"Ah, Ichihime," Caesar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Ichihime smiled; her blush deepening a bit at the arrival of who was on her mind. "Welcome back, Caesar-dono!" She tried to cover up her embarrassment, but she was sure Caesar would notice...

Caesar paused, but soon returned her smile. "Ah, to have you welcome me back with a smile..."

Ichihime shook her head, though she was grateful he didn't say anything about her blush. "You really like to take note of small things."

"Ah, perhaps they seem small, but they are still precious and must be treasured."

Ichihime giggled. "You do have a way with words, Caesar-dono." Really, he could make something that was nothing seem spectacular if he wanted.

Caesar shrugged as he sat down. "As I have learned, it's not what you say, but how you say it."

Ichihime gave him a look. "Oh, so if you tell your enemies you will come and kill them in a charismatic way, they won't care?"

Caesar leaned back and folded his arms; a smug look appeared on his face. "Ah, I did that once."

Ichihime blinked in surprise. "To who?"

"Pharnaces II of Pontus. I gave a speech about conquering him and he didn't think I would. That was my swiftest victory and that how I started using the phrase "veni, vidi, vici" which means I came, I saw, I conquered." There was a dangerous glint in Caesar's eyes as he remembered that battle.

"I see..." Ichihime decided she should get him away from those memories so spoke her first thought. "You are a great speaker..."

Caesar shrugged. "I just know how to move a crowd."

Ichihime gave him a disapproving look. "And to worm your way into women's hearts."

"Ah, for it to work on you is all that I desire." Caesar teased with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ichihime laughed. "You do like to tease, don't you?"

Caesar grinned. "Perhaps so." He then poured himself up some tea. They continued to talk some more as the day went on.

* * *

><p><em>Outside of Takeda Castle...<em>

Hatsu, who was in her ninja outfit, was just returning from the direction of Owari. By her skills of stealth, she easily entered the castle without anyone detecting her. Save for one. She didn't know that in the shadows Brutus was watching her...

Brutus followed Hatsu's figure with his eyes as she disappeared from view. "So?" As if on cue Nell and Bianchi appeared in the tree beside him.

"She went to Owari," Bianchi informed; his voice filled with his usual mischievousness.

"She went to see the strategist, Mitsuhide," Nell added in the same manner as she held up a finger.

"Oh? What about?" Brutus asked as he finally turned to them.

"She was telling him about the princess," Bianchi replied.

"He looked totally pathetic and his face was twisted with jealousy," Nell added.

"He's so obviously in love with the princess."

"How amusing!" Nell exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"Ah, but he's no fun. He couldn't even confess his feelings, I'm sure. What a wimp!"

Nell then laughed. "But it was funny to watch his reaction to the report of the princess!"

Bianchi joined in the laughter and almost fell over. "It sure was!"

Brutus had remained silent. This didn't sit well with him, but there were other important matters. He would look into this later. "Did she say anything else?"

The twins smiled down at the lieutenant.

"Not a word!" Nell exclaimed.

"Just about the princess. Though, I doubt he could have heard anything else with how much pain he seemed to be in," Bianchi smirked.

"So true! He's so miserable!" Nell laughed again.

Brutus hummed in thought. "I see. Well, I will still have to be careful around those three just in case. The Oda don't have a good opinion of Lord Caesar, so they could be planning something... It would be foolish as Lord Caesar is a much needed ally, but... there is no way I can fully trust them."

The twins both turned to Brutus again.

"That's why you're the loyal subordinate," Bianchi grinned.

"You are like a loyal dog," Nell added in like.

Brutus sighed deeply. "So be it then."

"By the way, I want lots of those special sweets you make!" Nell demanded as she leaned forward.

"And chocolate milk! Since we actually did this for you!" Bianchi added.

Brutus gave them a look before giving another sigh. "You do deserve it, I suppose."

"Yay!" the twins cheered and pumped their arms in the air.

Brutus then heard his name being called. A nearby soldier was looking for him and he seemed desperate to find him. "Yes?" he asked and stepped forward to get the man's attention.

The soldier ran up and handed him a letter. "This just came from the Azai."

Brutus wordlessly took the slip of paper and read it. His eyes widened at what was written. Nell and Bianchi both looked down and read as well. They then turned to each other and grinned.

"Things are about to get more amusing, Nell," Bianchi stated a bit darkly.

"They are, Bianchi," Nell agreed in like.

* * *

><p><em>In the gardens...<em>

"Don't you have to meet with Kenshin-sama?" Ichihime asked after a sip of tea.

Caesar smiled deviously. "I talked with him on the radio and turns out I didn't need to go see him."

_In Echigo there was a certain Uesugi lord not happy with Caesar..._

"I see..." Ichihime took another sip of tea. "What about Charlemagne?"

"There is no activity where he is at the moment. I decided to just stay on alert till he makes his next move."

"Hm..." Ichihime hummed.

"So, for the rest of the afternoon you will have to put up with me," Caesar teased.

Ichihime laughed at that. "That might be a tall order, Caesar-dono."

"Oh..." Caesar raised an eyebrow. "Are you picking up something from me?"

Ichihime grinned. "I can't always be a victim."

"Ah, but it's not a good trait," Caesar admonished in jest.

"So, you're admitting you have a bad trait?" Ichihime could barely suppress a giggle.

Caesar gave a good laugh. "It does tend to make some people less incline to like you, but no, in my case it's a good point as I can see so many amusing expressions on your face." he added with a flirty wink.

Ichihime laughed with a shake of the head. She was getting used to Caesar's teasing and was actually enjoying it. Just a short time ago she never dreamed the day would come when this would happen.

"Lord Caesar!" Brutus voice called out as he approached them.

Caesar turned his attention onto his lieutenant and a frown appeared on his face. He was not exactly pleased to see Brutus at the moment. "What is it?"

"Here, my lord." Brutus handed the letter to him.

Caesar's expression turned serious as he read over it. "I see..."

Ichihime became worried when she saw her husband's change in mood. "What does it say?"

Caesar looked up at his wife, but didn't smile like usual. It really was serious. "It appears the Azai Lord wants to have a duel to the death over you."

"What!?" Ichihime covered her mouth in shock.

"That's what it says," Caesar stated matter-of-factually. It was almost like he was expecting it...

"Lord Caesar, how will you reply?" Brutus inquired.

Caesar grinned as a dark glint entered his eyes; he became someone totally different than the caring husband he was around his wife. The dark look he had in his eyes promised that there would be a death and the one to die would be Hisamasa.

* * *

><p><em>At Omi...<em>

Charlemagne and Joan were watching the Azai lord as he got ready to depart. They clearly weren't the most impressed with what he had planned...

"He can't be serious..." Charlemagne said quietly in his native tongue.

"I didn't see him doing this..." Joan replied back in the same language.

"I know that Lady Ichihime is called the Beauty of the East, but it's not like she's the only beautiful woman in existence. I would understand if they were in love, but they haven't even seen each other... To top it off she's already married."

Hisamasa turned to him and pointed his fan in their direction. "Ichihime is rumored to be like no other woman in existence. She is clearly worth it! On my honor I will have her!"

Charlemagne leaned over to Joan. "He doesn't understand our language, does he?"

"I don't think so..." Joan replied.

Hisamasa folded his arms. "I can tell what you're thinking by looking at you."

Charlemagne and Joan shared a glance. They both understood and were thinking the same thing. They quietly left the room to let the Azai lord prepare without them.

"A duel to the death, huh?" Joan mused. "He really is too scared to face Lord Caesar in normal combat, but he must really want Ichihime to do this."

"Well, of course," Charlemagne replied. "If the Oda were so soundly defeated by him he stands no chance. And he's not big on the idea of relying on us any. How typique."

"Ah, but when you think of it from Lord Caesar's view point it is romantique," Joan pressed a hand to her cheek and sighed dreamily.

"True, true," Charlemagne agreed, but gave a bemused smile. "But I think that likely Caesar has something in mind that isn't exactly romantique."

Joan gave a short laugh. "Ah, how right you are. I can't see Lord Caesar gracefully accepting this. While he will duel for a woman, Lady Ichihime isn't just any woman and when he wishes to keep a hold on something, he's not letting go. He'll literally crush everyone else who may threaten to take it away."

Charlemagne nodded repeatedly. "And let's not forget when he did duel over that woman... Well, it was vicious... But then again other emotions were involved than just any type of feeling for her. In fact, his feelings for her weren't the main factor. Betrayal..." he trailed off.

Joan shuddered at the memory. "I don't want to see that again..."

"Well, I can't guarantee you won't, but I know betrayal isn't involved in this at least..." Charlemagne attempted to comfort her the best he could.

Joan smiled. "Yes, Lady Ichihime is undoubtedly a loyal and faithful lady. Very much unlike her..."

"There's no one like her." Charlemagne strongly stated like it was one of the most important truths of the world.

"...Do you think she knows?" Joan asked in a quiet voice like the woman would find out if she spoke too loud.

"Magellan's ship hasn't fallen from the sky has it?" Charlemagne stated flatly.

"...No..." Joan replied carefully.

"Somehow when she finds out I have a feeling we will know no matter where we are," Charlemagne dryly stated. "Unfortunately there is no escaping her, I believe."

"That would be funny if it wasn't true," Joan stated in like.

The sound of running feet interrupted their conversation. "A reply from the Takeda!" a guard called out as he ran to them.

Charlemagne took the letter and as soon as he read it his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh? So, Caesar has agreed."

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

It was late at night and Ichihime still hadn't fallen asleep. She was sitting on the bed and every now and then she would worriedly look and the door or the window. Finally the door to their chambers opened and her husband walked in. She smiled when she saw him.

"You're still up?" Caesar asked; a hint of surprise colored his voice.

"Are you really going to fight Hisamasa in a duel?" Ichihime ignored his question and got to the heart of her concern.

Caesar deeply sighed as he walked to the window. He looked out in the direction that the Azai were to come from. "I already replied that I would."

"Why?" Ichihime pressed.

Caesar turned to her clearly curious to what she was getting at. "Why? Wouldn't any warlord here accept?"

Ichihime sighed. "Yes, but when have you followed that?"

Caesar laughed; she had a point. "Well, we do this on the West Star too. Besides Charlemagne is involved, I have to see what he has planned."

"I see..." Ichihime stood up and walked over to him. "I'm just worried about you."

Caesar looked into her eyes and her concern was very obvious, she was more affected than he thought. "Oh? You don't think I can win?"

Ichihime shook her head. "No, that's not it. I have confidence in your ability, but..." She placed her hands on his chest and leaned into him. She rested her head against him and her small hands fisted into his shirt. This act greatly surprised the general. "For some reason I feel uneasy..."

Caesar smiled and encompassed her with his arms in a tight embrace. "You have nothing to worry about," he reassured softly, almost a whisper.

Ichihime nodded, but she still wasn't convinced...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: A bit of a history reference here. It was after Julius Caesar swiftly defeated Pharnaces II of Pontus that his "veni, vidi, vici" appeared. It was in a letter that he sent back to the Roman Senate.

**French Translations**:

Typique: typical

Romantique: romantic


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Finally, I got this chapter done! I apologize for the long delay.

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, others will be revealed as they come.

**Interesting Facts**: While Caesar was in Spain it is said that he encountered a statue of Alexander the Great, and realized in great dissatisfaction he was now at an age when Alexander had the world at his feet, while he had achieved comparatively little.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Late at night, Caesar and Brutus were going over reports sent in from Takeda spies and even some from the Uesugi. Naturally Caesar was going to learn all he could about the Azai before the match would take place.

"Is this all?" Caesar asked as he put down one report and picked up another.

"Yes, my lord. Unfortunately I don't have the grapevine of information here as I do back home."

Caesar looked above the paper with an arched eyebrow. "You mean you don't have your sister."

"Right," Brutus affirmed as he shifted through some paper, not looking up. "There is surprisingly some good information at times amongst all the rubbish in women's gossip."

Caesar gave a short, derisive laugh. "Yes, they are the first to know who had an affair with whom."

"And I have to hear it rather I want to or not," Brutus groaned.

Caesar chuckled. "Ah, but I do appreciate your sacrifice."

"Thank you, my lord," Brutus replied ruefully.

Silence lapsed once more with the only sound being the shifting of papers. It stayed that way for a good while.

"I have never slept with Ichihime," Caesar said out of the blue.

Brutus looked like he was hit with a bolt of lightning as he gaped at his lord. _"He has yet too..." _he thought and shook his head. _"No! I should be more surprised that he told me."_

Caesar rubbed his chin as he looked away. "I don't want to force her, but it is so hard to wait..."

Brutus was dumbstruck as it appeared Caesar was going to continue with this. He slowly looked down at the coffee mug in front of Caesar and grabbed it. He glanced up to make sure Caesar wasn't watching and took a sip, his eyes immediately went wide. _"It's spiked!" _He looked up at Caesar and studied him. _"And he's drunk!"_

From somewhere outside there came the sound of giggling children. _"Those devilish twins!"_ Brutus thought.

Caesar sighed deeply as he leaned back. "Really, one reason, besides to see her adorable reactions, I tease her so much is because I'm trying to hide my desire for her. If she were to know how much I desired her, I may scare her. And she's starting to get so close to me now; it's getting more painful to hold back than before. And sleeping in the same bed is not easy at all."

Brutus sighed. _"This will be a long night..."_

"Sometimes I believe that Ichihime is testing my control. Just last night she embraced me on her own accord. I still can't believe that I didn't ravish her then and there. Doesn't she know how tempting she is?"

"...Uh, doesn't that mean she is willing?" Brutus suggested cautiously.

Caesar sighed as he rested his cheek on his fist. "Unfortunately not. I can still tell that she is not ready. But she is falling in love with me, even though she doesn't know it yet," Caesar groaned. "She's not even aware of it. Ah, but that is a very charming aspect of her. She's so pure and noble, so dainty, but yet so strong-willed. She puts her fool of a brother to shame. Speaking of fools, that strategist is one. He doesn't deserve Ichihime at all and I doubt he sees her true worth, though I also doubt many do. Ichihime is truly special."

"I can see that," Brutus agreed.

"Do you really?" Caesar sounded skeptical.

"I know she must be to have this effect on you."

Caesar nodded. "She has had a profound effect on me. I can honestly say for no other woman I would go to the lengths I have for her. I have also changed my ways because of her. And I vow to be loyal and faithful to her, no matter what."

Brutus was stunned and could only nod in response. He had never thought it possible that such a woman existed. Nevertheless his lord would be committed to one woman. _"Lady Ichihime, you are amazing."_

"Ichihime is... my light..." Caesar softly said and fell asleep on his folded arms.

Brutus stared at his sleeping lord. "Good thing it was only me here..." He then gathered the reports that Caesar had yet to look over and then glanced up at the silver haired man. "It's a good thing you didn't return to Lady Ichihime tonight in that condition, my lord..."

* * *

><p>When Caesar awoke the next day, he hazily looked around the room. He quickly realized he wasn't in his chambers and Ichihime was nowhere present. Who was present was Brutus, who was giving him a wry smile.<p>

"Good morning, my lord," Brutus greeted.

"Hn," Caesar responded. He didn't particularly care to see Brutus's face, especially when he was used to seeing Ichihime's.

"You got drunk last night. You may thank the twins as it was their magic in the works."

Caesar put his hand on his head as he set up. "What about Ichihime?"

"I don't know, but considering your condition, I thought it best to keep you here."

Caesar nodded. _"Who knows what I would have done to Ichihime..."_ He looked up at his lieutenant. "What did I do?"

"You talked a lot."

Caesar nodded. "I have to see Ichihime; I just hope she doesn't have the wrong idea."

* * *

><p>Ichihime was getting dress with the assistance of her ladies-in-waiting. She sighed heavily as she glanced at the door. This was only the latest of countless times she had done so.<p>

"You didn't see Caesar-dono?" Ichihime asked.

Chacha shook her head. "No, my lady."

Ichihime frowned, but didn't say anything. With what was coming up she couldn't help, but worry about him. She sighed. _"Caesar-dono is very capable, he will be fine."_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Lady Ichihime?" came Brutus's voice from the other side.

"Yes?" Ichihime called.

"Lord Caesar requests you to have breakfast with him outside."

"I will be there," the princess affirmed.

"I shall tell him," Brutus replied and she then heard his footsteps leaving.

Ichihime sighed. "He didn't even tell me where Caesar-dono was..."

The three sisters glanced at each other, but didn't say a word.

It was soon after that Ichihime was in the pavilion waiting for Caesar to arrive. She gave out a long sigh.

"Ah, Ichihime," came Caesar's voice as suave as usual.

"Caesar-dono," Ichihime greeted as she watched her husband approach her. As usual he took her hand and gave it a soft kiss. That never failed to bring a faint blush from the princess.

Caesar sat down in front of her and sighed. "I'm sorry for not coming to bed last night. Brutus and I stayed up doing work. And I was unable to inform you."

"The twins spiked his drink," Brutus informed as he placed their breakfast before them. "And he got drunk."

All Ichihime could do was blink at Brutus for telling her this.

Caesar frowned at his lieutenant. "You didn't have to say that."

Brutus bowed to Ichihime. "Don't worry, Lord Caesar has a very high tolerance to alcohol and this is a rare case."

"I see..." Ichihime stiffly replied.

Caesar sighed. "It wasn't even drunkenness, but was the twins' trickery."

Brutus nodded. "Indeed, my lord. Well, enjoy your breakfast." With that the lieutenant left.

Caesar smiled at his wife. "I apologize if I worried you."

Ichihime shook her head. "It's alright." She took a sip of tea and blushed at her silly worrying.

Caesar smirked. "You look so cute with that blush. I wonder what I did to cause this."

Ichihime froze. "It's nothing," she mumbled.

Caesar arched an eyebrow. "Really?" He then took her left hand in his and continued to eat.

"Caesar-dono, what are you doing?" Ichihime asked with exasperation.

Caesar smiled softly in reply. "I will always be here with you," he vowed.

Ichihime blinked a few moments and looked down. _"Of course he knew I was still worrying..." _She smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

"Caesar-dono, you need to get some rest for tomorrow," Ichihime sternly told her husband.

Caesar smiled at her and took another sip of wine. "Ah, but this helps with the nerves."

Ichihime gave him a skeptical look. "You're nervous?"

Caesar chuckled. "You got me there." He then raised an empty glass. "Care to join me?"

Ichihime eyed the wine. Truthfully she was curious about it. "I suppose..." She set down beside him on the bench and looked out at the landscape. From the balcony she had a wonderful view of the landscape.

"Here," Caesar informed and handed her the glass of wine. "Don't worry; I won't let you get drunk."

She gave it a look and then looked at him. "What about you?"

Caesar chuckled. "There's no fear of that as Nell and Bianchi haven't tampered with this. They get into mischief, but they know their limits. For the most part..."

Ichihime nodded and took a small sip and blinked in surprise. "It has an exquisite taste, Caesar-dono."

Caesar chuckled and leaned back as he took another sip. "It is quite addictive."

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Caesar-dono?" Ichihime inquired. Her husband had been busy all day preparing.

"Yes, I'm ready for their arrival," he lowered his glass in thought. "Quite truthfully I don't think this will be much of a match."

"Really?" Ichihime asked with curiosity.

"Naturally, I won't lower my guard, but he's not the most impressive of warriors," Caesar chuckled at his next thought. "Brutus even thought he might be using me for assisted suicide."

"I see..." Ichihime thought over this some. "So, why does he insist?"

Caesar took his wife's hand and gave it a kiss. "He was driven crazy by your beauty," he teased with a wink. "Oh, but I can relate to that."

"I'm being serious, Caesar-dono!" Ichihime admonished.

Caesar lowered her hand and sighed. "Apparently some years ago your father promised you to him."

Ichihime was stunned. "I never heard of it..."

Caesar gave her a sympathizing look. "I figured you didn't."

The princess sighed deeply. "Well, it's not unusual..."

"Indeed," Caesar looked to the side like he was remembering something.

Ichihime turned to her husband with curiosity in her eyes. "Were you betrothed by your parents?"

Caesar chuckled. "I knew you would ask that."

"Well?" the princess pressed.

"Ah, yes, I was at one time," Caesar took another sip of his wine like what he said was nothing.

Ichihime studied him, but couldn't get a hint to what he felt about it. "What became of it?"

"It was broken when I was exiled, not that I complained."

"Did you feel anything for her?" Ichihime inquired curiously; she was surprised at how he spoke of his former engagement.

"Ah, truthfully speaking I didn't care much for her. She would still be a maiden today if she didn't take lovers," Caesar replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," was all Ichihime could reply with. She couldn't imagine a woman like that...

"I apologize for that comment. I'm just not fond of her," Caesar explained.

Ichihime shook her head. "It's alright." Truthfully, she was glad he felt nothing for the woman. She rationalized it was because she was married to Caesar and she needed to stay in her husband's favor, but that didn't even sound convincing to her... There definitely was another reason and she was a bit frightened of it. The next moment a sudden wave of drowsiness came upon Ichihime. She subconsciously leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "No matter what, I will faithfully support you..." was all she could say as sleep overtook her.

Caesar sighed as he set Ichihime's wine glass aside. He placed his arm around her so she would be more comfortable. "You really are testing me..." he whispered as he ran his hand softly through her hair. "So irresistible..." he mumbled as he softly kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Ichihime, with hands clasped, watched her husband as he prepared for the coming match. The people from Azai had arrived and the whole castle was abuzz with what was happening. The courtyard was filled and was divided between the two sides. The only place clear was the center where the match was to be held.

"Any sign of Charlemagne?" Caesar asked Brutus, who was standing next to him.

"I have yet to see him, but I did spot the Carolus Magnus, my lord," Brutus replied.

Caesar gave a short nod. "I see."

"Do you think they're planning something, Caesar-dono?" Ichihime asked as she tightened her clasped hands.

Caesar gave her a comforting smile. "While, I have no doubt they have plans, I don't believe you should worry about them. If anything I half expect for them to appear at any moment to wish me luck."

Brutus gave a bemused look. "That would fit them, actually."

Ichihime was confused. "Why would they?"

"Caesar!" a voice called before anymore could be said. Everybody turned to see Charlemagne and Joan walking towards them.

"Ah, so they have come to greet Lord Caesar," Brutus stated in bemusement.

"Charlemagne," Caesar coldly welcomed.

Joan curtsied and bowed her head. "Lord Caesar."

Charlemagne came to a stop not far away from Caesar. "Even though you have turned against the Round Table, I still thought we should come and greet you and wish you luck. Despite things in the past we never held anything personal against each other. And we never came into conflict afterwards either. Though that could be because you and Hannibal were too busy with your _chats_," the general smirked at that. Obviously how Caesar and Hannibal spoke to each other was anything, but pleasant chats. No, they could be downright mean to each other.

Caesar mirrored his smirk. "Not to mention you seem to be in your own world." It was an obvious jab at Charlemagne and Joan's romantics.

Charlemagne chuckled. "Of all the ones of the Round Table, surely you understand."

"Actually, back then I didn't." Caesar's eyes slid to his wife's form, which made her blush. "But I do now."

That earned another chuckle from Charlemagne. "Not hiding your feelings, eh?"

Caesar gave his now enemy a knowing look. "Like you don't know." He gave a pointed glance at Joan, which earned a frown from her and Charlemagne, though it was only for a fleeting moment. "Well, not like I ever tried to hide it to begin with."

Charlemagne thought back to when Caesar stepped in to protect the Oda. "How true."

Joan giggled. "I don't believe I ever heard someone say that on the battlefield and not be completely incompetent."

Charlemagne nodded in agreement. "And look now, you are fighting for your wife. This is rather romantique," Charlemagne stated. He took Joan's hand and gave it a soft kiss as if to prove the point.

"Oui," Joan agreed with a smile.

Ichihime blinked in stunned silence at their display. "Are all men of the West like this?" she said with disbelief in her voice. This was really surreal.

"No, my lady," Brutus corrected; he was obviously exasperated by the general and lieutenant duo. "Strangely enough you have met the only two romantics on the Round Table. The others are the furthest from romantic that you can get."

"I see..."

Charlemagne turned to Caesar and smirked. "Later, Caesar, and don't almost lose an eye this time."

"You better stay aware of your surroundings," Caesar shot back. He watched as Charlemagne and Joan walked away.

Ichihime turned to Brutus. "What was that about?"

Brutus froze and turned from his queen's gaze as he searched for an answer. "Uh, well... Lord Caesar has been in duels before..." He didn't want to reveal to her that one was over a woman.

Before more could be said a soldier walked in and bowed. "It is time, my lord."

Caesar nodded and walked over to Ichihime. "Don't worry, my dear." He softly kissed her on her forehead and then gave her a soft smile. Ichihime gave a small smile in return. "Brutus," Caesar said and turned to the lieutenant. "Stay with Ichihime and protect her."

Brutus nodded and bowed. "Yes, my lord." He then shared a knowing look his general. They both knew the three ladies-in-waiting could fight and protect Ichihime, but chose not to reveal that they knew.

Caesar nodded, and with once last glance to his wife, he left for the match with the Azai Lord.

Only minutes later Caesar and Hisamasa were facing each other off in the courtyard. They both had their swords drawn, but were not in a fighting stance yet. Caesar, as usual, was displaying arrogance and confidence. Hisamasa, on the other hand, wore a determined face. One couldn't tell if he was simply ready to fight with all of his might or he was already prepared to die.

Hisamasa gritted his teeth at the arrogant smirk Caesar was displaying. "I will defeat you for my honor!"

Caesar readied his sword, almost lazily, showing he didn't think much of the Azai lord as a threat. "Then let's begin." Hisamasa readied his sword in response, but didn't say anything more.

Seconds of silence passed that seemed to stretch on into minutes. Even the crowd remained quiet. Then Hisamasa struck first and it was a blow easily parried by Caesar. The match itself soon proved to not be one to talk about as Caesar easily got the advantage. After that initial attack Hisamasa stayed on the defense and he was just barely hanging on. Everyone knew this match would soon be over with Caesar as the victor.

_Bang!_

Several gunshots rang out at once! Blood flew through the air and splattered onto the ground of the fighting ring. Caesar felt pang rip through his body as a bullet hit...

"Caesar-dono!" Ichihime called out in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, I got in another history reference, but made it different. Historically when Caesar was exiled he was ordered to divorce his wife, but he refused.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Apparently Caesar is also modeled after Napoleon (well, his pose in the 2nd ending is that of Napoleon's famous painting), and it does show. So, I guess no way Napoleon exists in Nobunaga the Fool either.

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, others will be revealed as they come.

**Interesting Facts**: Like Caesar in NtF, Napoleon was known to be a bit of a womanizer. After he married Marie Louise (his 2nd wife), there is no accounts that he was unfaithful (that I found anyways). It was said he took "great pains" to please her.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Caesar felt pain rip through his shoulder as red blood entered his vision. He dropped to his knees as he reflectively grabbed his shoulder. As he did, Hisamasa fell to the ground before him. There was no sign of life coming from him. Undoubtedly, the reason why Caesar was still alive was because the Azai lord had ironically been a shield. In the distance he heard Joan yell "Charlemagne", but he didn't know what that meant nor did he have time to think about it. He had to get to a safe place. As soon as he located a place, a tree, he ran to it. Instantly he started looking around for where the shots had come from, but they didn't fire again. Caesar's guess was that they had already left after the initial shots.

Caesar slid down to the ground as his adrenaline slowed. He was now starting to feel the pain from his wound. He looked down at his shoulder to the flow of blood was steady despite his hand on it. His eyes drifted close...

* * *

><p>In their chambers, Ichihime was sitting in a chair with her hands clasped together. She was silently watching as Brutus and Gracia tended to Caesar's wound. Due to urgency the two were seeing to him, instead of waiting for someone else. Ichihime thought back to when Brutus had brought Caesar in. It had scared her to see him unconscious like he was...<p>

_Flashback_

"Caesar-dono!" Ichihime exclaimed as she rushed to her husband, who was being carried by Brutus.

"Don't worry, my lady, Lord Caesar will be fine," Brutus tried to assure her.

Ichihime nodded and followed the lieutenant into their chambers.

Brutus paused and looked back at her. "My lady, please wait outside," he politely instructed.

Ichihime shook her head. "No, I want to be with him."

Brutus looked at her a few moments before deciding not to argue with her. Either because of her determined expression or he didn't have the time she couldn't tell. He then looked up behind her. "Gracia, come with me."

"Eh!?" the girl exclaimed, but scampered in regardless.

_Flashback end_

"That should do it," Brutus stated as he secured the bandage.

Gracia collapsed to her knees. "What a relief!" she sighed out.

Brutus looked up at Ichihime and bowed. "I shall take my leave. I need to determine what has transpired."

Ichihime nodded her dismissal and watched as the lieutenant left.

Gracia stood up and bowed. "Get some rest yourself, my lady." And with that she followed Brutus.

Ichihime turned her gaze to her husband. She slowly stood up and walked over to him. He appeared to be resting normally, but the slight crease in his brow told her otherwise. She carefully sat by him and reached over to smooth it. At the feel of her hand the general seemed to relax.

"Caesar-dono..." Ichihime whispered.

* * *

><p>Brutus was busy going to different officers as he tried to find out what had happened and who had caused it. Unfortunately there wasn't many leads, none really. The shooters had managed to escape, which was unfortunate. He rubbed his chin as he pondered over who it could have been.<p>

"_It could have been an order from the West. I can't see Lord Charlemagne taking Lord Caesar down that way, but one could have been ordered without his knowing. Also, it could be someone from the East. It could've been one of the Azai, knowing that Hisamasa would be defeated, but then why kill Hisamasa? Unless they wanted to get rid of him and blame someone else and to get rid of Lord Caesar too. And while technically we are allies of Lord Kenshin and the Oda, it could have been someone who despises working with someone from the West." _Brutus sighed. _"Lord Caesar, you had to fall in love in the most dangerous place possible..."_

From out of the corner of his eye Brutus noticed some movement in the shadows. He looked closer to find it was Ichihime's three ladies-in-waiting... They were all leaving the castle together instead of just Hatsu.

"Bianchi, Nell, I know you're nearby," Brutus stated.

The twins magically appeared at his side. "What?" The asked together.

"Those three are leaving."

"We know they are," Bianchi replied.

"We've been watching them," Nell also informed.

"Could I perhaps persuade you to follow them to where they are going?" Brutus asked as he finally turned his attention to them.

The twins looked at each other with Cheshire cat smiles. "Well... it does sound fun," Bianchi started.

"Especially if they're going to see that suffering fool," Nell finished.

They then turned back to Brutus. "You can."

"Very well, I shall reward you both generously."

Bianchi and Nell looked at each other with excitement. "Let's go!" Bianchi exclaimed.

"Yes, let's!" Nell agreed. And with that the both of them vanished.

Brutus turned his attention to the horizon towards the direction where the Oda were. _"Did you have anything to do with this, Mitsuhide?"_

* * *

><p><em>On Oda Lands...<em>

Mitsuhide was in the woods nearby Oda Castle; clearly waiting for his three subordinates. He didn't have to wait too much longer as in the next few seconds the three silently appeared before him.

"What is it?" Mitsuhide inquired.

"Something happened," Chacha informed. "As we told you, Caesar-sama had a duel with Hisamasa-sama today. Caesar-sama would have easily won, but... there were gun shots and Caesar-sama got hit. Hisamasa-sama got killed."

Mitsuhide's eyes widened in shock and fear. "How is Ichihime-sama?"

"She's perfectly fine," Chacha quickly assured.

Mitsuhide sighed in relief, but then narrowed his eyes. "How about Caesar?"

"I don't believe it's life threatening."

"I see..." Mitsuhide sighed and gave a rueful smile. "Ironic, isn't it?"

The three sisters blinked in surprised at their leader's sudden change.

Mitsuhide sighed once more as he looked towards the castle. "When we first came here with Kagome..."

The three girls looked down; clearly sad at the mention of their fallen ally.

"We had a plan to take over the Oda. I would distinguish myself, become trusted, woo Ichihime-sama, get in an arranged marriage with her, and then kill Nobuhide-sama and his sons. We would then rule the Oda and restore our clan. But look at us..." Mitsuhide sighed as he pushed off the tree. He looked away in pain. "I decided to serve Nobu, and Ichihime-sama is married off to someone else..."

The three sisters didn't say anything, but silently reflected on things.

Close by, Bianchi and Nell were listening. They were looking at each other with impish grins. "Oh my! Isn't he the devious one? I can't see Caesar lowering himself that much, and he has done some nasty things," Nell commented.

Bianchi chuckled. "But unlike Caesar, he didn't have the guts to accomplish those goals."

The twins giggled quietly to themselves.

"We can use this," Mitsuhide suddenly said and turned to his three subordinates with a determined glint in his eyes. "We can use this to get Ichihime-sama back."

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

Ichihime was humming a soothing song as she watched her husband sleep. After some moments had passed she looked out towards the window at the setting sun. The sun was casting the land and even the room in a soft orange glow. It was truly a beautiful sight, but unfortunately she couldn't enjoy it.

The sound of the door opening alerted the princess of someone entering. She turned to see it was only Gracia with some food. She watched as the girl carted the food in and bowed. "Ichihime-sama, here is some supper. We thought you would like to have your dinner in here. Also, it's too dangerous for you to move about at the moment."

Ichihime nodded. She hadn't wanted to leave Caesar's side, but she knew that the guards that were now stationed at the door wouldn't let her out in case she did. She hadn't seen her ladies-in-waiting recently, but she was sure they were around. Besides she doubt they would be let in to see her anyways as Brutus and Gracia seemed to be the only ones with clearance to.

Ichihime watched as Gracia readied the food and placed it on a small table. "It's ready, my lady," the girl informed as soon as she was done.

Ichihime reluctantly got up and sat down to eat. Truthfully she didn't have much of an appetite. As she was eating, she kept glancing at Caesar.

Gracia giggled. "You really do care for Lord Caesar, don't you, my lady?"

Ichihime started and glanced at Gracia before looking back at her husband. She knew she had come to care for the general, after all he had done. But she didn't know the extent of her feelings for him as of yet.

"I suppose Sir Brutus didn't tell you that Lord Caesar's sleep is a drug induced one. He won't wake up until it wears off," Gracia tried to comfort the princess.

"I see..." Ichihime murmured then turned to Gracia. "Thank you for telling me. Brutus-san did forget to tell me."

Gracia giggled. "No problem! Sir Brutus is awfully busy, I'm sure that's why he forgot."

"How is the investigation going?" Ichihime inquired. She hadn't really thought about that until now.

"I don't know, my lady. You should ask Sir Brutus when he comes to check on Lord Caesar."

Ichihime nodded quietly.

"I'm going to change Lord Caesar's bandages, is that all right? Or would you prefer me to wait till you're done?" Gracia asked.

Ichihime shook her head. "Go ahead."

Gracia bowed and Ichihime watched as she changed the bandages. "Now that I don't have to dig a bullet out, I can do this more confidently," Ichihime heard the girl mutter.

Ichihime sat her glass of tea down. "Tell me, Gracia, how bad was the wound?"

Gracia glanced over her shoulder. "Not too bad, my lady, but it was a close one. It almost got his heart. Also there was something weird about the bullet."

That got Ichihime's attention. "Like what?"

"We're not sure. It's being analyzed is what I heard," Gracia said and straightened up. "There! Done!" She then turned to Ichihime. "Would you like me to stay or leave, my lady?"

Ichihime paused. "You may go. Just come and tell me whenever anything new is discovered."

Gracia bowed. "I certainly will, my lady." And with that the girl left.

After a few moments Ichihime moved to sit by Caesar once more. She faintly smiled. "You're too reckless, Caesar-dono..."

* * *

><p>Brutus was in one of the walkways; watching the sun as it set. Though he appeared calm his mind certainly was not. At that moment the twins appeared.<p>

"Hey, Brutus," the twins greeted together.

Brutus turned to them; his eyes very serious. "Did you find out anything?"

"That we did," they replied impishly.

"So?" Brutus was very impatient.

Bianchi and Nell turned to each other; ignoring the mood the lieutenant was in. "Brutus seems quite desperate for details."

"Well, he did promise something grand," Nell replied.

They turned back to Brutus, who was on the verge of being very annoyed. "We suppose we'll tell you," they said in unison.

"Mitsuhide was not behind it," Bianchi proclaimed as he pointed a finger in the air.

"But we did hear something else that was interesting," Nell added as she pointed her finger at her mouth in a supposedly cute manner.

Brutus's eyes narrowed as he heard what they had to say. "I see... So, he had such plans as that..." he sighed. "So, he's insisting on being a problem. We have enough," he ended dryly. "Well, I have some things to do. I will see to your rewards as soon as I can." And with that Brutus left.

As soon as he was gone Nell turned to her brother. "Do you think we're being too helpful lately?"

Bianchi grinned at her. "Not at all. Telling him this is making things more interesting."

Nell's lips turned to match her twin's. "You're right, Bianchi."

* * *

><p>That night Ichihime couldn't sleep. The events that had happened that day kept replaying over and over in her mind. Especially the image of Caesar getting shot. She could see it like it was happening right now. The blood and Caesar falling to his knees... It was all too much. She was so focused on him she hadn't even noticed that Hisamasa had gotten hit.<p>

Ichihime snapped open her eyes and raised herself up on her elbows as she looked at her husband. He was still breathing and still asleep. The princess let out a long sigh as she ran her hand through his hair. At that moment Caesar began to stir, like he was called out of sleep by her touch. Ichihime held her breath as he furrowed his eyebrows before opening his eyes. His eyes were glazed over as he looked around the room in a daze.

"Caesar-dono?" Ichihime tentatively called out.

"Ichihime?" Caesar softly breathed as his eyes landed on her. He took in her relieved and anxious expression and then the events of the day came flooding back. The general immediately sat up and winced at the pain that caused.

"Caesar-dono, don't move like that," Ichihime admonished.

Caesar didn't move to lay back down, but turned his gaze on her. "Ah, sorry, my dear Ichihime, it looks like I made you worried." He gave her a weak smile.

Ichihime smiled and shook her head. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Ah, I'm surprised Brutus allowed you in here," Caesar commented.

"I demanded he let me," Ichihime replied with a slight blush.

Caesar stared at his wife for a few moments and then laughed. The movement caused him some pain, but he ignored it.

Ichihime frowned. "What's so funny, Caesar-dono?"

"Nothing. Just thinking back to when I proposed is all. I can see why he backed down." Caesar gave her a sly smirk.

Ichihime sighed. "You just woke up and you're already teasing me?"

Caesar chuckled. "Ah, I'm sorry, my dear." He looked to his wife to see her head lowered and her eyes shut. He immediately sobered.

"I was really worried for you..." Ichihime whispered and Caesar barely heard it as it was so low. The next move from Ichihime surprised Caesar as she flung herself onto him; her face burying into his chest. He winced at the pain, but didn't say anything. He barely felt it as his entire attention was on his dear Ichihime. "I'm so glad you're alright," she said with a strained voice.

Caesar wrapped his arms around her and smiled softly down at her. "Everything's alright, Ichihime," he whispered softly.

Ichihime slowly looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Caesar-dono..."

Caesar gave a tight smile. "Looking at me like that... I'll lose my control..."

Ichihime blinked. "Caesar-dono?"

She didn't receive an answer in words. She felt his hand on the base of her neck mere moments before his lips descended upon hers. Ichihime's eyes widened in shock, but soon they slowly slid shut and she returned the kiss. As soon as he felt her give in, accept it, Caesar caressed her lips with his own. Much too soon for his liking he pulled back. His smile was soft as he gazed down into her glistening eyes that were gazing into his own.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you..." Caesar murmured.

Ichihime blushed bright red at that. "Caesar-dono..."

"You are like a forbidden fruit, one taste just simply isn't enough, my dear," Caesar whispered before swooping in for another kiss.

This time Ichihime readily accepted it; her arms went up with one hand tangling in his soft hair. Caesar's hand was in her silky hair as well, massaging her scalp, as he kissed her with more passion than the first time. Caesar ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. Ichihime gasped which the general used as an opportunity to explore her moist cavern; tasting every bit he could. Ichihime moaned into his mouth which caused him to smirk. Reluctantly he pulled away; their breath mingling as they gazed into each other's eyes once more.

Caesar was about to go in for another kiss, but winced as a sudden pain shot through his shoulder.

"Caesar-dono, your wound!" Ichihime exclaimed. "You should lie back down."

Caesar gave her a tight smile. "Perhaps." He didn't argue any as he did as she instructed.

Ichihime ran her hand through his silver locks as she smiled down at him. "Rest, Caesar-dono..."

Caesar gave her a soft smile as his eyes slid shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wanted to get this out sooner, but I had trouble with this chapter. Just wanted to say that Mitsuhide's plan is canon and was revealed in the prequel manga staring him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Finally, got this chapter done. The next one will be out sooner, I can guarantee.

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, Nobunaga/Jeanne, others will be revealed as they come.

**Interesting Facts**: There were some people who thought that Brutus was Caesar's son. Though that seems unlikely since at one time Caesar was thinking of having his daughter, Julia, marry Brutus. Regardless Caesar did treat Brutus as a son.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Ichihime awoke the next morning to Caesar's sleeping face. He seemed to be in a peaceful and pain-free sleep which was a good sign. She smiled, but it soon turned into a bright red blush as she remembered her husband kissing her. The feel of his lips on hers... and the intensity of the kiss was all too much. As she turned to lie on her back she brought her fingers to her mouth.

"_It felt wonderful..." _Ichihime mused as she remembered the electrifying feelings he stirred within her. He was really good... She blushed as she remembered the feel of his tongue... It wasn't like she could compare him to anybody as he was her first kiss, but she did know he was good and made her feel all kinds of indescribable emotions.

She heard a grunt to her side and she instantly became worried for her husband. She leaned over him and pressed a hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever. She didn't notice his hand sneak up and grab her by the neck. She couldn't even register the movement as he brought her down for a brief kiss.

"Caesar-dono!" Ichihime exclaimed.

Caesar, with a wink, smirked at her. "Good morning, my sweet." He took her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"C-Caesar-dono..." Ichihime stammered as her face turned beet red.

Caesar chuckled. "Why are you so red, my dear?" He knew exactly why, but oh, he would tease her.

"Don't tease me!" Ichihime pouted.

Caesar chuckled again as he stroked her cheek very softly. "If I stop would you allow me another kiss?"

Ichihime's blush deepened if that was possible and her gazed turned to his lips. She really did want another kiss..., but was way too shy to admit it... Usually she wouldn't even admit to herself that she wanted that, but at the moment her mind was very fuzzy.

Caesar chuckled. "I got my answer." And with that he pulled her in for another kiss; a passionate kiss. Trust Caesar to not hold back once he had finally tasted her sweet lips. "How sweet..." Caesar purred afterwards.

Ichihime blushed, but didn't pull away like she normally would. His kisses seemed to have the power to make her frozen.

But all good things come to an end as a knock on the door interrupted them.

Caesar sighed as he sat up. "Come in," he ordered. He had a good idea who was at the door. Ichihime sat up on her side of the bed, but couldn't look at the door in her embarrassment.

"Lord Caesar," Brutus greeted as he entered. He paused when he saw Ichihime's red face, but shrugged it off. She was alone with Caesar after all and who knew what his lord had done or said to cause that.

"What is it, Brutus?" Caesar inquired.

"Well, I figured you would be awake by now, so I decided to give you some reports," Brutus answered. He wouldn't be telling he had suspicions of anyone from the Oda with the Oda princess around, but he figured she wouldn't be leaving him any time soon and decided he had to tell him some things.

"So?" Caesar pressed.

"We don't know who did it," Brutus replied bluntly. "Not even if it's from the East or the West."

"Really?"

"Lord Charlemagne was targeted as well," Brutus informed. "We just received word of that."

Caesar thought back and remembered Joan yelling his name when he was hit. "How is he?"

"Lord Charlemagne is fine, but Lady Joan got hit. She shielded him and if it wasn't for that he would have died for sure." Brutus sighed as he sat in a chair.

Ichihime furrowed her eyebrows as what Brutus said made no sense to her. "But since Charlemagne-sama was attacked doesn't that mean that it was from the East?"

"Not necessarily," Brutus replied with a wry smile. "After all there are some rather unscrupulous men among the Round Table."

"Oh..." Ichihime replied, not knowing what to say.

"It's an Eastern attack," Caesar stated.

"What makes you say that, my lord?" Brutus inquired.

"Cesare wouldn't kill any of us on Eastern soil that isn't a direct assault from him. As good as it would be to do so, he would have trouble. He likes to do his own killings himself unless he can use the excuse that who he wanted to kill was just caught up in the battle and they didn't see them. Using assassins just isn't what he does," Caesar pointed out.

"Ah," Brutus sounded in understanding. "That is very unlike him."

"Who's Cesare?" Ichihime softly interrupted.

"Cesare Borgia. He's one of the Brothers of the Round Table," Brutus explained. "He's very opportunistic and brutal. He rules Spain."

"If we would try to kill each other, there would be no love lost between us," Caesar stated.

"I see..." Ichihime replied.

Brutus got up and handed Caesar a clipboard. "Here are some reports. Gracia will be here with breakfast soon."

Caesar nodded. "Thank you Brutus, you may leave."

"My lord," Brutus bowed and left.

Ichihime turned to her husband with concern in her eyes. "Who from the East would do this?"

Caesar shrugged. "It could be anybody. I bet not everyone is thrilled with the alliance I have with Kenshin or your brother." Ichihime remained silent which caused Caesar to give her a reassuring smile. "There's nothing to worry about, my dear. They were only able to attack while our guard was down, it won't happen again."

Ichihime nodded and grabbed his sleeve. "Should we tell Nobu-nii-sama?"

Caesar frowned. "I don't believe and I doubt he could help anyways."

Ichihime nodded again. She had forgotten that all three war armors were damaged...

"I will have a meeting with Kenshin soon and with his aid I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this quickly."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Ichihime questioned.

Caesar gave her a smile. "Ah, I have fought in worse conditions than this." He took this opportunity to give her a quick kiss on the lips which made her blush. "I'll be fine," he softly reassured.

All Ichihime could do was nod.

"Breakfast is here, my lord and my lady!" a cheerful voice called out.

Ichihime was startled and jumped away from her husband which caused him to chuckle in amusement.

* * *

><p><em>At Charlemagne's Camp...<em>

Charlemagne had set up camp away from the Azai as he wasn't sure if the assassination attempt came from them or not. Obviously if it was from them going back there wouldn't have been very wise.

Charlemagne was by his beloved side watching her sleep. Her wound was worse than Caesar's, but didn't appear to be life threatening. But still he worried for her. The general sighed as he took a lock of blonde hair and softly kissed it.

"Lord Charlemagne!" a voice called on the other side of the entrance.

"Yes?" Charlemagne replied.

"There is someone from the Azai who wishes to speak with you."

"Very well, I shall meet him," Charlemagne answered and rose. He gave Joan one last loving glance before he walked to the conference area. What was waiting for him surprised him. The person, who he guessed would have been a man, was a woman. She had long silver hair and wore a white a gold dress. Even though she apparently was an Easterner, she chose to wear Western clothes. In fact she didn't look very Eastern... When she turned to him he was reminded of Caesar... He shook the thought away. It was absurd.

The woman bowed to him. "I am Maria Azai," she greeted in the Western way. "I am the sister of Hisamasa and currently am the leader of the Azai."

Charlemagne gave a bow. "Nice to meet you, Lady Maria."

Maria smiled. "I suppose you are wondering why I have a Western name? I was converted, you see and that was the name I was given. I no longer use my birth name and I also have more Western leanings so to speak."

Charlemagne nodded. "I figured as much."

Maria smiled. "I am here as I wish to make an alliance. I do not know who killed my brother and shot your lieutenant. It could have been one of my own, but I assure you any who would make attempts on your life would be considered traitors if we make an alliance."

Charlemagne thought this over; it was a good proposition. "Alright," the general relented. "We shall make an alliance. Let's talk over some tea."

Maria smiled. "Thank you," she then followed the general to where tea was to be served. "How is your lieutenant?"

"She will be fine, it wasn't fatal," Charlemagne replied. "There won't be any activity that isn't absolutely necessary till she is recovered."

"I see..." Maria replied as she sat down for tea. She took a sip as she thought of her next question. "Who is Lord Caesar?"

"Pardon?" Charlemagne said after a sip.

"Lord Caesar, the one who betrayed you. He was also shot, yes?"

"Ah, right. He was a Brother of the Round Table like I am. One filled with much ambition."

"Why did he betray you? I know he married Lady Ichihime of Owari, but I don't understand why. Especially since he spared them."

Charlemagne chuckled. "Ah, to most it wouldn't make sense. He did it for love."

"Love?" Maria was clearly confused.

"Apparently he fell in love at first sight with Lady Ichihime. He wanted her. Caesar is or rather was a huge womanizer always chasing after skirts, but even this is a bit far for him. I would have thought he would just take her, but... I believe he really did fall in love."

"I see... And what are your plans for him?"

Charlemagne gave her a look. "And why are you so interested in him?"

Maria looked down. "...I want to know everything I'm up against..."

Charlemagne wasn't convinced, but didn't press further at the moment. "I would like to get him on our side once again..."

"I see..." Maria looked away. "He is very mysterious..."

Charlemagne chuckled. "It's the mask."

Maria turned back to him and smiled. "Ah, it really does give that impression. He is also quite handsome too."

Charlemagne gave a dry laugh. "Yes and that face of his caused a lot of heartbreaks of young women. Not to mention that smooth tongue of his did its fair share."

Maria looked down at her lap and thought back to the vision she had when she first saw Caesar at the duel. Her vision was of him ruling the Azai, but things seemed mighty strange... _"Lord Caesar..."_

* * *

><p><em>At Owari...<em>

Everyone important was in the throne room. Nobunaga was sitting there as normal while everyone else was below him. "What is it, Mitsu?" Nobunaga demanded.

Mitsuhide took a deep breath before looking up at his best friend. "An attempt on Caesar's life was made."

That got everyone's attention.

Nobunaga narrowed his eyes. "How's Ichi?"

"She's fine, and Caesar will recover."

"I figured as much."

Mitsuhide ran his hand through his hair and flipped it before speaking further. "I believe we should request Ichihime-sama to return for her own safety."

"No," Nobunaga declined immediately.

Mitsuhide was taken aback. "Why not?" he demanded.

Nobunaga sighed and looked away; he was still very unhappy with Ichihime's departure. "If we did that Caesar would attack. Ichi is the only reason we are still here." He didn't want to admit it, but it was the truth.

After a moment Mitsuhide regained his posture. "Of course. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Hm," Nobunaga sounded. "Alright, dismissed!" And with that he quickly left.

Jeanne was watching him as he did and decided to follow him. She found him by the tree that Ichihime loved to watch.

"What is it, Ranmaru?" Nobunaga questioned without even turning to her.

"You really miss your sister, don't you?" Jeanne commented.

Nobunaga didn't say anything.

"It's alright too..." she said softly.

"She'll be fine," Nobunaga stated after a moment. "Yes, she'll be fine."

Jeanne looked at him with sympathy. Usually she couldn't understand him, but she understood that he did miss her and was worried for her. And perhaps a part of him wanted to get her back, but he knew he couldn't.

Mitsuhide was watching Nobunaga and Jeanne. After a few moments he sighed as he turned to the comb Ichihime had given him. _"What was I thinking? I really wasn't thinking straight at all to demand that..." _he then grasped the comb tightly as he held it to his heart. "Ichihime-sama..." he whispered. _"One day though, I will rescue you," _he vowed.

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

"The buttons go through the holes that match up to them," Caesar instructed his wife. Ichihime was trying to assist with dressing him, his top half anyways, and she had no clue what she was doing. She had managed to get his shirt on, but the buttons stumped her. He chuckled at the look of determination on her face. She looked like she was going off to war against the buttons. Ah, she was so adorable!

Ichihime was really struggling to get the buttons through. The holes weren't much bigger than then buttons, so it wasn't the easiest shirt to do. She let out a moan of frustration. Caesar chuckled as he reached up to assist her. "No, don't help!" Ichihime admonished as she gave him a stern look. "You are hurt and I will do it."

Caesar chuckled. "As you wish, my dear."

Ichihime gave him a look to stress her point and then went back to work. Secretly the main reason she had such a determined look was she was trying not to look at her husband's chest. He really did look good... Her face immediately lit up when she unconsciously took a peek.

Caesar chuckled once more as a sly smile formed on his lips. "Ah, what's the matter now, my dear?"

"Nothing," Ichihime muttered in a small voice. "Got it!" Ichihime exclaimed as she did a button. Normally she wasn't one to proclaim her victories no matter how big, but she was hoping that this would distract her husband.

"Well, done, my dear," Caesar praised and kissed her. Oh, he would let her distract him in this way... And as long as she didn't protest too much he would keep stealing kisses at any and all opportunities.

Ichihime's blush returned full force. "C-Caesar-dono..." she breathed and immediately lowered her head to try to continue her task. Once she got the hang of it, she was able to do her task fairly quickly. Though she was blushing the whole time at seeing his toned chest and abdomen...

"Now what?" Ichihime questioned as she turned her attention back to her husband.

"My vest, my dear," Caesar instructed and pointed to the article with his good arm.

Ichihime nodded and once she had retrieved it helped him into it. It was easier to fasten than the small buttons, and so she was able to do it just fine upon his instruction.

"My cravat," Caesar instructed next and handed it to her. Ichihime took it, but was thoroughly confused by it. "It goes around my neck, my dear," he instructed and leaned over.

"Oh!" Ichihime blushed in realization. It was what that red stone he wore was on. She put it around his neck, but definitely didn't have a clue for what to do next. Caesar guided her as best as he could, but she was definitely having difficulties. Ichihime pursed her lips as she tried to do it right.

Caesar chuckled. "Don't fret too much, my dear, you're doing fine."

Ichihime paused and blushed as she looked up at him. "But..."

Caesar lightly shook his head. "I was awful at doing it when I first started. It just takes practice."

"Okay..." Ichihime nodded and went back to her task. When she was finally done, it was crooked... very crooked. She was pouting at her handiwork.

Caesar chuckled. "It's perfectly fine, my dear."

"It's not," Ichihime's pout deepened.

Caesar smirked and took her in arms. "You did wonderful for having never done it before." And with that he gave his wife another kiss. Yes, he would definitely use all windows of opportunity to kiss her.

After the kiss Ichihime blushed and played with his vest. "Caesar-dono..."

"I will be back as soon as I can," Caesar gently told his wife.

Ichihime nodded. "Just try not to push yourself too much," she softly instructed.

"I will try my best," Caesar promised and gave her a quick kiss. "Be back soon." And with that he was gone, though not without one last glance at his wife.

Ichihime put her fingers to her lips and blushed. She felt like she would never get used to this kind of affection. She was trained on how to obediently follow a cold and distant warlord, not a man who would shower her with affection at each opportunity. "Caesar-dono..." she whispered with a girlish smile.

"Ah, there you are, Lord Caesar," Brutus stated as soon as Caesar stepped out of his chambers. He paused and stared at the extremely crooked cravat that his lord was wearing. "Even when you're hurt it's never that crooked," he mused.

Caesar chuckled. "Ichihime helped me get dressed. She did it."

"Oh," Brutus reacted. "It's very... good... for her first time," he cautiously spoke. _"It's awful for even that," _is what he kept to himself.

Caesar nodded with a smirk. "It is. She was really adorable when she was doing it. Ah, she is indeed perfect."

Brutus shrugged and followed his lord.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, there are more historic references here and it's mainly to do with Maria. In the game she is called Maria Kyogoku, but since in this she isn't married I decided to have her surname be her maiden name. She was Azai Nagamasa's sister, and her birth name is unknown. Another interesting fact is that historically Hatsu married her son.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Even though I got this one up this quick, don't expect the next one to be as quick.

**Pairings**: Caesar/Ichihime, Charlemagne/Joan, Nobunaga/Jeanne, others will be revealed as they come.

**Interesting Facts**: One of Ichi's great granddaughters became Empress of Japan. She was Empress Meisho, the 7th of 8 women to become Empress Regent of Japan.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

><p>Through a dense forest, a young girl with long green hair was jumping from tree to tree. She was doing so with the ease of a monkey; in fact she resembled one. She was scanning the area like she was looking for something or someone. When she was satisfied, she turned back and jumped to the ground; her short dark, blue kimono fluttering as she did.<p>

"All clear, Isehime-sama!" the girl yelled while waving her hands in the air.

In response a pretty girl stepped out into the path way. She had long chestnut hair with a blue chrysanthemum on top of her head. Her kimono was white with more chrysanthemum designs on it. She looked to be a very modest and shy girl. "Thank you, Asahi," Isehime said with gratitude.

"Are you alright, Isehime-sama?" a voice asked from behind her. Behind Isehime was another young girl with long blonde hair; unheard of on the East Star. She wore a short blue kimono and was holding a mysterious mirror. Isehime was clearly the oldest of the three and was the only one who could be considered an adult.

Isehime nodded. "I'm fine. I'll be able to make it, Matsu."

Asahi jumped to them. "Don't worry, Isehime-sama, we will get you to Kenshin-sama!"

Matsu nodded and smiled. "Yes, don't worry, Isehime-sama, put your life in the hands of two twelve year-old girls."

Asahi turned to Matsu with indignation. "Don't put it like that!"

Matsu turned her smile to her comrade. "A twelve year-old and a monkey, then?"

Asahi almost fell over. "That's worse!"

Isehime quietly giggled, but then became serious. "Matsu, how are things going?"

Matsu turned to Isehime and raised her mirror. Immediately an image of Caesar and Kenshin appeared. They were obviously in a meeting. "It seems peaceful for the moment, my lady."

Isehime looked down at the box that was in her hands. "I do hope Kenshin-sama will accept my offer..."

* * *

><p><em>At Eichigo...<em>

"Ah, the beauty and sweetness of my wife is clearly seen, but I doubt few understand her greatness. Her beautiful voice as she sings can't ever be properly described no matter how many words are used," Caesar was saying in a very smooth way with gestures of his arms. Caesar's arm was healed now and he no longer wore a sling.

Behind Caesar Kenshin and his clansmen, and even Caesar's subordinates were giving the general deadpan looks.

"Because of you, we know all about your wife, more than even any woman who lives here," Kenshin dryly stated. "Can we please get on with our meeting? I didn't ask you to come for this."

Caesar turned to Kenshin and smirked. "If you insist."

Kenshin almost snapped. _"I knew it! He's irritating me on purpose!"_

Caesar sat down on his folding chair much to the relief of everyone present.

Kenshin cleared his throat. "Now, since Caesar is finished with his useless tirade-"

"Ah, you're just jealous," Caesar interjected as he made a sweeping motion with his hand in Kenshin's direction.

"Don't put words in my mouth! I'm just tired of your useless dribble," Kenshin snapped at him.

Caesar was unfazed and merely smiled like he was satisfied. "I do believe your clansmen would like you to get married." He glanced at the men serving Kenshin. They wouldn't say it, but they were obviously hoping for that. Apparently Kenshin had never shown any interest in women and it worried them.

Kenshin sighed. "Enough of this. We have more important matters to discuss. We have been so focused on the West that we haven't been keeping an eye on other clans. There appears to be someone using the chaos right now to attack other lands and conquer them. It could be one of them that made the assassination attempt."

"Ah, so now things are getting to how you like. Aren't you happy?" Caesar prodded.

"Hm, yes, I suppose so," Kenshin smirked. "But the problem is, I have no clue who is the one in charge of this and how they are going about it."

"What do you mean?" Caesar inquired.

"Exactly what I said. It seems someone rose up overnight and there are no signs of internal struggles. But that should be impossible as even the weakest of clan lords have at least some kind of war armor that should protect them from that. And it's happening so fast, like they couldn't put up a resistance."

"I see what you mean... That is a problem," Caesar mused as he stroked his chin.

Suddenly a man burst in the room and everyone's eyes were on him. "Lord Kenshin!" the man exclaimed as he got on his knees. "There's a young woman here claiming to be a daughter of the Emperor. She wants an audience with you."

"What did you say?" Kenshin replied; he wasn't showing it, but he was surprised. Everyone else was surprised as well, while Caesar was merely curious. "How did she get here?"

"She only has two girls with her, my lord, and they have come on foot. They seemed to have come in secret."

"I see..." Kenshin then thought a moment. "Prepare the princess a room and after she has rested some I shall see her."

"There's another thing, my lord. She wishes that Caesar-sama be present as well."

Caesar raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Kenshin looked over at Caesar. "Well?"

"Naturally, I will be present, since the princess requested it," Caesar replied and stood up.

"Where are you going then?" Kenshin asked with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"To fetch my wife, so she may be present too."

"Why is she needed?"

Caesar turned and smirked. "She is my queen and thus my equal after all."

Kenshin sighed. "I'm not used to your ways, but if you must."

Without another word spoken, Caesar then left to go back to Kai.

Kenshin's thoughts went back to their new guest. "I wonder if this has to do with the new threat within our lands..."

* * *

><p><em>At Kai...<em>

Ichihime was in the gardens enjoying the scenery. She was sitting in the pavilion where it was cooler; that was definitely one of Caesar's Western things that she enjoyed. She gazed at some birds singing, but her mind soon went back to Caesar which made her blush. He was now constantly on her mind and his show of affection didn't help any.

"Here's some tea, Lady Ichihime," Brutus informed; interrupting the princess's thoughts.

"Thank you Brutus," Ichihime said with a smile as she watched the lieutenant place some tea and sweets in front of her. "But why are you doing this? Don't you have other things to do?"

"I do this all the time for Lord Caesar and he requested I extend the same service to you."

"I see." Ichihime reached out and took a bite of one of the sweets. "So delicious! Did the twins make it?"

"Ah, yes. That's the one good thing they are about doing." Brutus then looked behind him. "Would you like one too?"

Hatsu jumped out from behind the tree; face red at being caught. "Uh, well..." Hatsu nervously laughed as she walked up. She turned her eyes to Brutus. _"He's good..."_

Ichihime smiled at the girl. "You may have one."

"Uh, okay, thank you, Ichihime-sama," Hatsu took a taste and instantly her face lit up. "So yummy!" she exclaimed.

Ichihime and Brutus laughed; it looked like Hatsu was in paradise.

Brutus then turned to Ichihime. "I received a message from Lord Caesar; he said that he will be here soon to take you to Eichigo."

Ichihime tilted her head to the side. "What for?"

"He didn't say specifically." Brutus glanced back over at Hatsu, who was still on cloud nine. "But he did mention a special guest."

"I see..." Ichihime then smiled. "I will get ready then."

* * *

><p><em>At Eichigo...<em>

Caesar led Ichihime to the main room at Uesugi Castle. He motioned for Ichihime to sit on a folding chair that was sat up by his. She looked nervously at Kenshin.

"Don't worry about it, Ichihime, you are my queen and thus my equal," Caesar encouraged.

"But Caesar-dono..." Years of grooming wouldn't permit her to easily accept that.

Kenshin looked up. "I don't mind. While I am not used to his ways, I'm used to him doing strange things." There was obviously another meaning there, which was a cut at Caesar.

"Thank you, Kenshin-sama," Ichihime bowed and sat down.

"So, Kenshin, do you know for sure she is really who she claims to be?" Caesar asked as he sat down.

"That I can't say," Kenshin replied. "We shall determine that when she comes."

It didn't take long as in a matter of moments Isehime and her two companions entered the room. All three of them bowed and then sat before Kenshin, not far from Caesar.

Isehime lowered her head. "Greetings, Kenshin-sama, I am Isehime, a daughter of the Emperor. I have come to you to offer a deal." Her voice was solemn and there was not a hint of emotion.

Kenshin looked down at the girl; trying to discern her. "What is this deal?"

"Let me first explain... The imperial palace was attacked."

All of Kenshin's men were surprised. "How?" one of them exclaimed. "That can't be!" "Is she even really a daughter of the Emperor?"

Isehime took out from her sleeve a golden chrysanthemum. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "So, you really are the daughter of the Emperor." Kenshin sighed. "Any of you would be fools to not notice this..."

Kenshin's men squirmed uneasily.

"Please, continue, Isehime," Kenshin instructed.

Isehime nodded. "An army on foot came in the night. The men in war armors tried to fend them off and it should have been easy, but they wouldn't work."

Caesar eyes narrowed at that.

"Wouldn't work?" Kenshin asked.

"The war armors just stopped, there was no explanation and they overpowered us. There was no hope. I knew what they were after so I took it and escaped. I decided to come here as you are in an alliance with Caesar-sama of the West, and together you both are definitely the strongest force on the East Star."

"Do you know who attacked you?" Kenshin asked.

Isehime shook her head. "I have no clue. I didn't have the time to stay and see."

"What is it that you brought then?"

"This." Isehime placed her box down on the floor and opened it. She reached inside and took out a regalia. "I shall give it to you if you accept my offer." Isehime's eyes looked nervous and scared, but she pushed on.

"What is this deal?" Kenshin asked as he gazed at the powerful object.

Isehime looked fully up at him. "That you take me for your wife to insure that the imperial line continues."

Everybody gasped, but Kenshin and Caesar. All eyes though were on Kenshin. The Uesugi lord's men seemed to be silently urging him to accept. Finally their heir crisis could be cured if only he would agree!

"There are undoubtedly other branches of the imperial family," Kenshin finally said. All of his men were disappointed that that was what their lord said.

"I know, but I can't be sure that they won't be wiped out too..." Isehime said. "Only my hand maidens and I knew that I took it, and well, now all of you. Besides, you are the only one who I can go to anyways..."

Kenshin thought some more. He only had one regalia and the imperial regalia was very tempting... And if he were not to accept it then who would? The deal was entirely in his favor. All the princess really wanted was protection and the certainty of the imperial line continuing in some form. His mind was made up.

"Alright," Kenshin started. "I accept."

Isehime relaxed with visible relief. "Thank you, Kenshin-sama."

Kenshin nodded as he stood up. "We shall have the wedding ceremony as soon as possible." Kenshin then turned to the Western general. "Caesar, I wish to speak with you."

Caesar nodded and turned to Ichihime. "I will be back soon, Kenshin never speaks long."

Ichihime nodded and watched as her husband followed the Uesugi lord; around her she could hear Kenshin's men leave. She then looked over at Isehime, who was clearly nervous again. Her heart went out to her; she knew how the girl felt. She stood up and settled herself in front of Isehime with a smile.

"Isehime-sama, are you alright?" Ichihime inquired.

Isehime startled out of her thoughts and gazed up at the princess. "Are you Ichihime-sama?"

Ichihime nodded. "Yes, I am."

"_So this is the famed beauty that kept the Oda from complete annihilation. I can certainly see why..."_ Isehime thought.

Ichihime reached out and touched her hand. "I know how you feel."

Isehime looked down. "It's okay, I am prepared."

Ichihime nodded; due to her own training she knew the princess would never say she was scared. She couldn't say it would be alright either as she didn't know how Kenshin would treat her. From what she got from the Uesugi lord he was cold and only cared for war. She had heard that even her brother had referred to Himiko as "a bonus" when he got engaged to her... and this wedding alliance was very similar. Though Nobunaga was certainly in more dire need than Kenshin was.

"If you ever wish to talk with someone, I am available," Ichihime offered; trying to comfort the girl.

"Thank you, Ichihime-sama, I appreciate the offer, and I believe I may take you up on that." Isehime smiled. _"She really is perfect... She's married to someone so scary and yet she's still so dignified."_

* * *

><p>In another part of the castle, the giant war armor hangar to be precise, Caesar and Kenshin were alone to have their talk.<p>

"Ah, so you will finally know the bliss of wedded life," Caesar started. "It is truly a wondrous thing, as husband and wife getting to know one another and find out things about the other that only they know."

Kenshin sighed and turned to Caesar. "I am not like you, Caesar. I wanted more than a pretty wife."

"Don't tell me you're really wedding the regalia?" Although Caesar joked about it, he knew it was basically true.

Kenshin shook his head. "Caesar what you speak of is such simple, mundane things. This is one reason I say you are not a warlord."

"But everyone needs a place of peace and finding someone who understands you and welcomes you home with a warm smile... you can't beat that."

Kenshin looked hard at the Western general. "You have changed since I first met you, and I don't know if it's for the better."

Caesar said nothing to that, but just smiled.

Kenshin sighed. "Anyways, what has me worried is what Isehime spoke about."

Caesar nodded; getting serious. "That is worrisome."

"Is there anything on the West capable of that?"

Caesar thought some. "Well, hard to say... The war armors were developed after King Arthur stopped the wars on the West. If there is, it wouldn't be known. The only thing similar was Himiko interfering with the ley lines."

"I see... So, we are in the dark until we figure this out..."

"Is there any pattern of who they attack?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Not every land invaded had regalia."

"I'll get Brutus to look into this, if anybody can spot some kind of pattern, he can."

Kenshin nodded. "Very well, and we shall keep researching ourselves. And by the way, do come to my wedding."

"So, you think of me as a close friend now? How touching," Caesar teased.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes; he wasn't going to even respond to that. "We don't know if Isehime was followed or not and they might attack during that."

Caesar nodded. "We'll be there then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, so more plot in this one! I hope nobody minds about the developments with Kenshin, but he is Date Masamune too, whose family was known for their dynastic marriages. This also explains why the Emperor isn't involved at all (I don't know how involved the emperor was historically, but in this series surely he would have had a regalia and war armor, right?), but more importantly it serves as a contrast between Caesar/Ichihime's marriage. I was very attracted to this idea just because of that. XD

Isehime, Asahi, and Matsu are in the Nobunaga the Fool game. Isehime has what looks like a chrysanthemum theme to her so I thought she would be good as a daughter of the emperor. All I could find of her historically was a poet. Asahi is Asahihime by Google translate, which I only found Saru's sister by that name, which is a bit confusing, but oh well. Historically she did live to at least be married twice (Saru forced her 1st husband to commit suicide so she could marry Tokugawa), her design was cute and I needed someone with Isehime. Matsu is Matsuhime by Google translate and I have no idea who she is. XD All I know is she has a move that has to do something with mirrors, so I chose her so Isehime would have a way of knowing what was going on. Originally I was going to have Isehime by herself, but that wasn't realistic so I went really realistic and had two 12 yrs. old girls with her (and she needed some girls with her like Ichi and Himiko). LOL Don't worry Asahi and Matsu will mainly just be there like Himiko's attendants are.


End file.
